undercover
by lil20
Summary: a cj fic still set in summer bay but a different way of meeting as charlie is sent undercover.
1. Chapter 1

So after reading all the great stories on here I decided try one myself I know its a sort chapter but let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue.

It will be set in Summer bay but with some differences and it wont be anything like the original story line,

* * *

Constable Charlie buckton was making her way to to the sergeants office after she had been informed he needed to speak with her as soon as possible she,having spent the morning wondering what he wanted to speak to her about she paused at the door took a deep breathe and knocked

"come in"

"you wanted to speak to me Chris" upon entering the room she noticed him and the senior sergeant deep in conversation

"yes I do,take a seat Charlie" he greeted her with a smile as she sat down after exchanging pleasantries with her senior sergeant,he liked Charlie he and her father had worked together in the past and had become good friends so he was pleased Charlie had joined the force after her father had retired.

"have you heard of a play called Summer bay about 2 hours drive from here up the coast"Chris asked her

"no sorry I haven't" becoming more interested from the look on his face

"we have found Brett Collins and Kate Austin Charlie they have set up a club there" he said quickly

"Kate Austin" she mumbled "as in the women who almost killed my father"she asked dumbly even though she new the answer "yes" he replied softly.

Charlie got lost in her thoughts, three years ago her father had been working to try and take down Brett and Kate's drug smuggling business and on the night of the raid he got shot twice and almost died although he couldn't prove it he always said it was her who had shot him but Brett,Kate and the drugs got away just like they did every time they had been close to being caught. It had been hard for Charlie and her family her dad had wanted to go back to work and catch them but his wife had begged and begged for him to take early retirement, eventually he gave in and decided not to go back to work seen as though he was soon to retire anyway and truth be told the incident had scared him. Charlie understood why he wanted to go back but she kept her opinions to herself and took care of her younger sister while her mum helped her dad get better.

"Charlie,you ok?"he asked quietly

"yes, sorry" she said with a small smile

the senior took a step toward them "as you know constable we have never been able to get the evidence we need to get a conviction for them and now we know were they are and were they are running the drug smuggling from we decided we are going to send someone in undercover to get us the proof we need to finally get them and stop them hurting people" he said looking her in the eye "you wont me to do it"she stated "if you think you can handle it, yes" she looked at Chris and remembered all the hurt these two people had caused her family then looked back to him"what do you need me to do" she said confidently.

He opened a file and put two picture up on the white board of a man and woman "this is Brett and Kate they have been business partners for 6 years now and this...."he put up a picture of another women _she looks sad _Charlie thought but shook it off when she heard her senior begin to talk again"is joey Collins,Brett's sister and Kate's girlfriend,she runs the club" "what's her involvement in all this?"she asked quickly although not sure why "were not sure but considering she manages the place were all the business transactions go down, the fact she is Brett's sister and is involved with Kate we presume she is in on it with them" "but you don't know that for sure?" "no" he put the folder on the desk and began to speak again "we need you to get close enough to get us the proof we need to finally get them constable " "close to who" he looked at the board for a second then back at her " which ever one you can, although your best bet would be Brett he is single after all" she looked at the board suddenly not liking what the job might require her to do "how close exactly" she said glancing at Chris who bowed his head not like this either "we need you to do what ever it takes"he said Chris spoke up "we need to stop them Charlie,5 people have died in the last few months because of them and god only knows what else they have going on that we don't know about" he paused and sighed "there are a lot of risks involved and the things you may have to do wont be easy and we know its a lot to ask so I wont you to go and think about this ok " he said softly "ok" she looked up at her senior as he spoke "yes you go think about but don't take too long and let us know as soon as possible ok we need to sort this once and for all" _be different if someone was asking you to seduce 3 people in order to get information_ she thought whilst walking out of the room lost in her thoughts.

An hour later after having walked around trying to decide what to do she arrived home to her apartment to find her younger sister Ruby laid out on her sofa watching TV and eating junk food ,she smiled and shook her head then remembering what she had just been asked to do she frowned she would have to leave ruby to go do this job, she loved her sister very and couldn't imagine not having her around seen as she had practically lived with her since she moved out of her parents home but Brett and Kate had to be stopped,she had to do it.

"productive day" she said with a smile

ruby turned and smiled at her " hey charlz" then frowned when Charlie dumped herself down next to her "whats wrong?" Charlie looked into her sisters concerned eyes "I'm leaving rubes"..........


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my first time writing anything so let me know what you think

Thanks L11SXE

* * *

Charlie carried the last of her stuff to the car having decided to take the job

"so I guess am ready to go" as she turned to her family

"listen you be careful ok,am so proud of Charlie" her dad said pulling out of the hug with a sad smile on his face

"I will dad" as she then turned to her mum

"you better careful,are you sure you wont to do this Charlie?" her mum asked hoping she would change her mind "I have to mum and I'll be fine so don't worry ok" "I'll always worry am your mum" as tears started to roll down her cheeks

"rubes you ok?" it hurt her to see her little sister look so sad,after she had told her about the job ruby had begged her not to go but she knew that Charlie had to do it

" not really" "it wont be forever" both holding back their tears as the clung to each other

"please don't go Charlie" now failing to hold back her tears

"I have to do this rubes you know that, I love you ok and I promise this wont be forever" now with a tear running down her face

"It could be" "hey,it wont" she said confidently with a small smile

"and be safe ok" " I will" she kissed ruby on the forehead and turned to walk to the car

"charlz!, you might need these" handing a grinning Charlie her map and case details

"you took these" "it was plan b but considering begging didn't work I didn't think this would have either and I kinda like being alive" laughing at her she took the map and file she climbed into her car,looking back at her family one last time then drove off.

Charlie pulled up outside her new home having spent the entire drive thinking about the case tomorrow she would go to the club and see if she could get joey to give her a job, she was nervous and hoped that she could find the evidence they needed but she questioned herself on whether she would be able to sleep with someone to get information from them and there was the question on how close would she be able to get to one of these women if she couldn't get close to Brett,she had only ever been with guys and being with a women had never crossed her mind before and she was unsure she would be able to go that far especially with the women who nearly killed her dad but she hoped it wouldn't come to that. _They have to be stopped Charlie you have to do this think of all the people that have been hurt because of them and all the people you could stop getting hurt,this is __your job you can do this and if they are involved in the other stuff Chris told you about then you have to try _and with that she got out of the car and went to check out her new home.

After unloading her car and having checked out her new house which she decided she loved,it was fully furnished and had two bedrooms that had a great view of the beach she decided to take a look around and get something to eat from the local diner.

Having had something to eat she was walking along the beach as she looked out to the sea it had a calming affect on her she began thinking about what she had been told about the three suspects "Brett and Joey's mum and dad had died and left their kids with nothing so Brett had turned to petty crime to look after himself and his sister as he made his way up met Kate. Kate and joey had got together after meeting and had broken up a years later when Joey found out Kate had been cheating on her so after that joey had left to go travelling and eventually came back last year to run this new club for her brother and also ended up getting back together with Kate "_that doesn't mean she is involved though, what you even thinking that for of course she is and your going to take all three of them down" _she was interrupted from her thoughts when someone bumped into her

"sorry I didn't see you there" she apologised

" I did, I just wanted to get your attention"the man said

she looked up to come face to face with Brett smiling at her "hi works too you know" she said forcing a smile back

"I'll remember that for next time" looking her up and down appreciatively "why don't you let me buy you a drink to show how sorry I am"

"are you sorry?"

"not if you say yes" she looked at him grinning at her obviously checking her out _this might be easier than I thought _"I'm Brett by the way" "Charlie" "so what do you say,drink?" "ok then" "great, coffee or........alcohol" he said with a little laugh, she thought about it a decided she really could do with something strong "alcohol" "what the lady wants" she studied his face he wasn't the worst looking guy she had meet and she thought he had nice eyes

"actually I own a club if you want to go there for a drink?

" _just got easier I can ask about a job while I'm there _"yes ok" they turned and began to make their way there.

"so I haven't seen you around before?" he asked

"I just moved here"

"oh see I thought I would have noticed you" winking at her with a big smile as she laughed at him

"original"

"so why Summer bay?"

"just wanted a change so I picked a place on the map and here I am just hope its that easy to find a job"

"what kind of job you looking for"

"something that pays" "well I may be able to help you with that,you ever worked in a bar?"

"no but I would"

"ok well I think I can help you out I'll just have to speak to my sister first"

"great,thanks"

They made their way into the club as Brett spotted joey behind the bar with her back to them changing the bottles they walked over "hey Jo"

"Brett were the hell have have you been the delivery is running late and I had to fire that stupid friend of yours so were down on staff and I have a million things to do before we open tonight" she shot back sounding stressed

"sorry Jo but actually I just met someone who needs a job"

"if their as useless as the last one you sent me don't bother"still with her back to them

"well I'm not completely useless"

upon hearing someone else's voice Joey turned round to see who Brett was with

"joey this is Charlie, Charlie this is my sister joey.................

For those of you who like ruby don't worry she will be in it


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing those of you that did its really appreciated and seen as though you asked so nicely here is another chapter for you all.

jsco81-no pressure then lol

Funkyshaz57 -she's very dedicated to her job and she has 3 options remember lol and I have afew ideas but I keep changing my mind on which to use

* * *

"joey"

"Jo"

"_god she's......wow"_ "what........um........yes sorry, hi.....um" she stuttered as she turned red after realising she had been staring

"Charlie" said a very amused looking Brett before looking at Charlie who was smiling finding Joey's blushing cute _"cute, I mean sweet no I don't I mean god I don't know what I mean"_and then started blushing herself

"yes Charlie,sorry" reaching out her hand to Charlie

"hi"she said quietly with a smile as Brett started laughing

"shut up you its your fault my heads messed up so help me will you"

"yes sure that's what's wrong with you" laughing again

"Brett"she snapped back

"I'd love to help Jo but me and Charlie are having a drink so you handle it ok"

"oh" she mumbled

"well maybe I could help, if I'm not too useless that is " with a giggle as joey rolled her eyes and smiled

"but were meant to be having a drink"Brett exclaimed a little annoyed that his date was off

"well I need a job Brett and we can have that drink tomorrow night instead can't we"smiling at him

"fine" he stated unhappily

"I mean that's if your giving me the job joey"

"well lets see how you do tonight then were talk ok,unless you would rather go on your....um date tonight"

"no he can wait can't you Brett" she answers as joey smirks at Brett's pout

"suppose I'll have to"

"_hopefully it will be a long wait" _"sowhat do you wont me to do"

"well firstly we...." getting cut of as the door gets slammed shut they all turn to see Kate rushing in looking not so happy as Charlie clenches her jaw taking in the women who hurt her dad

"Brett we need to talk........who's this"starring at Charlie

"this is Charlie she's going to be working here …...Charlie this is my business partner Kate"

"hi" said Charlie with a fake smile on her face as she extended her hand to the woman

"pleasures all mine"she stated as she looked Charlie up and down with a seductive smile

Charlie glances at joey to see her roll her eyes and shake her head slightly which didn't get missed by Brett either "she's also joey's girlfriend"

"we need to to talk Brett.........I'll see you around Charlie"giving her a wink as she left that made Charlie wont to smack her in the face _"relax Charlie" _she told herself as she turned back to joey who was looking like she had something on her mind

"are you ok" she asked

"I'm fine......I'm sorry about Kate she can be full on sometimes I hope she didn't make you uncomfortable?"waiting with interest for an answer

"no.........but it looked like you were a little uncomfortable if you don't mind me saying" she searched for joey's eyes as she looked away and sighed, when she got no reply she decided to push abit more "is she always...... like that with other girls.......in front of you I mean?"

Joey turned back to here with a small smile "pretty much.........anyway lets show you the ropes shall we "

"yes boss" she replied excitedly with a smile deciding to let it go for now and trying to lighten the mood which seemed to work as Joey grinned at her.

Over an hour later and Joey had shown Charlie how to change a barrel in case she needed to do one ,make cocktails,gone over the promotions they have going on and use the till,joey went behind the bar and got them both a drink while Charlie sat at the other side of the bar

"I think that's all you'll need to know for tonight so we will see how you get on ok"

"great"

"so you just got here today?"

"yes this morning"

"and you got a date already.....wow you don't mess about do you" grinning at her as Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled _"well she is beautiful what do you expect" _realising she was staring again she focussed on her drink hoping Charlie had not noticed

"so do you like it here so far?"

"yes..... I miss my sister already though as pathetic as it sounds" _"shit why did I just say that your not talking to a girlfriend here Charlie, don't get personal"_

"no I think its sweet.......so how old is she?"

"_well I've let it slip already so may as well tell her"_ "she's 16"

"ah hormonal teenager then eh"

"no she's pretty great actually.......guess I got lucky" she said with a sad smile which Joey noticed

"so your pretty close then?"

"yes we are"

"tell me to mind my own business if you like but why did you leave then?"

"just wanted a change" she answered focussing on her drink unsure of why she couldn't look joey in they eye as she said it

"ok" she said simply

"so we open in 10 minutes there are spare uniforms in the back......

"wow uniforms?" she exclaimed causing joey to laugh

"relax Charlie there just tops with the club's name on them" still smiling

"_she has nice eyes too and they really light up her hole face when she smiles" _"oh ok" smiling back a little embarrassed

"go through that door to the room at the end of the corridor and get one"

Charlie made her way toward the room Joey had told her to go to but as walked past the office the door was open a little and she could hear Brett and Kate talking so she carefully tried to eavesdrop

"I think we need to bring him in on this Brett"

"can we trust him though""

"I think we have to"

"really, because we both know what he's like?"

"I don't think we have a choice Brett"

"fine,but I'm not happy about this"

"ok I'll call him tomorrow"

"come on we open in 10"

with that Charlie headed quickly to the room at the end of the corridor, looking at the tops lost in thought wondering who they were bringing in,on what exactly and why she was brought out of them when she heard the door close

"Kate".........................


	4. Chapter 4

No drama yet people but there will be soon enough

I made it seem like charlie got excited about the whole uniform thing in the last chapter she wasn't I just used the wrong word sorry.

JSCO81-is that a good thing?

* * *

"Kate!" _"shit am not wearing a top" _she realised as she saw that Kate was checking her out

"did you want something?" she asked as she covered her front with the t-shirt she had in her hand clinging tightly to it over her chest

"I want a lot of things Charlie" she replied with a seductive smile that made Charlies skin crawl "well what can I do for you?"

"I can think of afew things" she replied she looked Charlie up and down

"and what would your girlfriend have to say about that" she shot back sounding more confident then she actually felt

"lets just say joey and I have an understanding"

" understanding ?"

"yes" she sated simply while walking towards Charlie "and what she doesn't know cant hurt her"

"like you care about hurting her" she replied back instantly surprising both of them _"why did I just say that"_

"why do you care,taken a little shine to joey have you?"

"maybe" _"what am I doing" _"or maybe I just think its inappropriate for you to be here making a pass as me whilst your girlfriends in the other room"

"so what forget about joey and just relax" she stepped closer to Charlie and ran her hand down charlies arm

"take your hand of me"

"you know you wont to" this time Charlie grabbed her hand "I'll give it a miss thanks" she said walking away smiling at the slightly shocked look on kates face as she quickly but the t-shirt on

"are you turning me down?" she asked and as turned to face charlie

"yes" as she turned back to kate trying to suppress a grin _"guess she's not used to being told no"_

"well this a first, but I do enjoy a challenge" with that Charlie turned to leave again

"guess your not as irresistible as you think you are" she said walking out the door grinning

" I always get what I wont charlie" she answered back but charlie just closed the door behind her only to come face to face with joey

"joey how long have you been stood there?" she asked anxiously wondering if joey had heard her conversation with kate hoping it wouldn't effect her getting the job if she had

she looked into charlies eyes getting lost for a second then she answered her"long enough" then turned and began to make her way back to the bar leaving charlie confused as she followed her and took a seat at the bar again while joey went and opened the doors.

It was now 4 am as joey locked the doors to start cleaning up whilst charlie was sat at the bar having a drink

"hey Jo I know it my night to help clean up but would it be ok if I left early I have something I really need to do?" asked Aden one of the bar staff as he walked towards her

"uh I don't no about that ade" trying to be as serious as possible and shaking her head

"I can help you if like" charlie offered

"please Jo" giving her his sweatiest smile

"well how can I say no that face"laughing at him and slapping his face lightly

"ye sure, thats if you don't mind helping charlie?"

"I wouldn't have offered If I did"

"ok you can go"

"thanks Jo and are we still on for the weekend"

"if I don't get a better offer" she answered grinning at him

"wow thanks Jo you really know how to make a guy feel special" whilst laughing at her making his way behind the bar to get his coat

"so how was your first night charlie"

"it was good thanks,I think I did ok" she answered smiling at him unsure if she did well enough,she liked Aden he had been helping her when she needed it and him & joey had kept her entertained all night with their banter and teasing, there were times when she had to remind herself that joey was a criminal and she wasn't here to make friends and have fun but she found it difficult

"so how did she do Jo?"

"better than you did on your first day" laughing at his pout

"ha ha"

"so you guna give her the job?" asked hoping she would tonight had been fun

she looked from him to charlie_ "how could I not" _"well.............. if you wont it charlie its yours"

"are you serious?" she asked quietly causing joey to giggle

"yes,you did great for your first night"

"then yes, thank you"

"great,oh you should come to my party at the weekend then, your coming aren't you Jo and I can introduce you to some people if you like" he exclaimed excitedly

"errmm..........yes ok I'd love to" _"Chris isn't guna like this but its for the case so.........its for the case"_

"great,ok I'll see you ladies later" "bye" "later ade" with that he walked past joey giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering for her to behave herself then after receiving a smack in the arm he left giggling to himself _"does she really think I haven't seen the way she has been looking at charlie tonight although Kate will go mad if she finds out,why cant Jo just dump her and be with someone that deserves her"._

With the cleaning done joey offered charlie a drink before she left which charlie accepted

"thanks for helping charlie" joey said warmly as she sat at the side of charlie at the bar with a bottle of jack daniels and two glasses

"no problem"smiling back "so were did Brett and Kate go"

"don't no" downing her drink so charlie did the same

"do they always just disappear?"

"sometimes,why hoping to see him before you left?"feeling slightly jealous

"no,I was just wondering if they always left you to look after this place" she replied making joey feel slightly better as she poured them another drink

"oh it fine really I like running this place"

"so if you run this then what do they do exactly?" joey turned her head to look at charlie then back to her glass "I don't really know, to be honest I'm past caring" as they emptied their glasses again

"_is she being honest or is she just pretending"_ "you don't care what your girlfriend does?"

joey started giggling which made charlie smile intrigued "whats funny?"

"you've experienced first hand what she's like so doesn't that answer your question"

"so you did hear" Charlie stated quietly focussing on her glass as she felt joey looking at her

"yes I did" unsure of how she felt about it so she emptied her glass again as charlie did they same

"I'm sorry"

for what?" she asked genuinely confused at what she apologising for

"I don't know.....that you had to hear that I guess"_ "not that you care charlie..... remember"_

"charlie you have nothing to apologize for _your_ not my girlfriend_ and _you knocked her back" _"although I wish you were...stop it joey"_

"I guess" she said quietly

"hey,you did nothing wrong" she stated softly but firmly as she put her hand on charlies to show her no hard feeling. They both looked at their hands then into each others eyes and smiled _"she really is beautiful" _they both thought at the same time getting lost in each others eyes then charlie went to pick up her glass again emptying the content trying to shake of the moment _"what was that about"_

"so.......... why do you stay with her then" asked trying to ease the tension

"I really don't know anymore........habit I guess....... and it beats being alone" joey answered honestly

"even if your unhappy?"

"do you always ask this many questions?" laughing nervously due to the fact charlie was right

"sorry.......its just I don't understand why you would be with someone who.....well, cheats on you"

"its not exactly cheating if the other person knows about it is it?"

"and your ok with that?" she asked even though she could tell joey wasn't ok with it

"not really but thats kate" she stated sadly and downed her drink

"wow...guess you must really love her then?"she asked interested in the answer

"love?, I don't no....... but we have history you know...........and this place isn't exactly swarming with gay people" she said adding a little laugh at the end whilst charlie was feeling pleased with her answer although unsure why

"anyway....what about you, are you looking forward to your date tomorrow?"

"errm....yes"

"easy with the enthusiasm charlie"she said laughing although it made her happy

"no I am, Brett seems............ nice.......... so........" she added smiling at joey

"nice.........how exciting" joey exclaimed,laughing when charlie rolled her eyes and smiled

"shut up" she said softly while giggling a little

"its late I should........ Charlie started but was cut of by a smiling joey "or early depending on how you look at it"

"ok smart arse..... I should probably go"

"ye probably" she agreed although neither really wanted to

"you could always.......... but was cut of by charlies phone ringing

"hello............yes............ok just hold on a minute" "joey I've got to take this so..... I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"ah yes the big date" she exclaimed with a fake smile

"and thanks for the job"

"thats ok"

joey let charlie out and locked up again feeling sad that she had left so she went back for another drink and decided to go home. Once outside charlie put the phone back to her ear

"hey Chris........so you said you had some information that may help...................


	5. Chapter 5

So five chapters what are you all thinking would you like me to continue or should I stop??????????

Kimmylove-thanks and luckily for you I'm jobless at the moment so you don't have to wait

* * *

"yes we used got word from our contact that a boatload of their cocaine has gone missing" said chris her sergeant

"yes I was going to call you when I got home actually, ok firstly I should tell that I got a job at their club"

"wow that was quick charlie well done"

"thanks, Brett and Kate left in a hurry tonight the missing drugs are probably why"

"yes probably is"

"and earlier I overheard a conversation Brett and Kate were having and they were talking about bringing some guy in, Brett wasn't happy about it but kate said no other choice so that probably has something to with the missing stuff too"

"yes...... I'll have a look back at the reports from all the last investigations and see if any names keep popping up"

"good idea"

"so hows everything going so far"

"well joey offered me the job after a trial run tonight and she's guna sort me some shifts out............. and I have a date with Brett tomorrow night"

"wow............... things are moving pretty fast to say you have only been there a day charlie"

"yes they are hopefully this will be over pretty fast too"

"I know its hard to have to be intimate with someone to get information charlie but what your doing takes a lot of guts and you are a great cop"

"tell me about it"

"well I'll let you go but keep me informed ok and if you need anything call me"

"yes ok, thanks Chris"

"look after yourself charlie their dangerous people,bye"

"bye"

"_should I go back........yes i think i will.......no she probably went home.................but she might stll be there...........no i wont "_

charlie was walking along the beach trying to clear her head as she felt abit tipsy from the jack daniels her and joey had been drinking _"I wonder if she's involved in all this..........the senior said that she would be going down with them as she has to be involved................how could she not know though..............unless they keep it from her its not like everyone knows is it............oh just stop charlie if she is involved she has to pay for it...................why do you care anyway because she was being nice to you that doesn't mean anything look at Brett he was nice to you and you know what kind of man he is.............god I have to go out with him...am I guna be able to sleep with him" _she rubbed her forehead in frustration letting out a big sigh. She was so lost in thought to looking out at the sea that she hadn't realised she wasn't alone.

"something on your mind?"

charlie jumped in fright "Jesus Aden you scared the shit out me" laughing at herself as Aden grinned at her

"am sorry I didn't mean to scare you"he said sincerely

"I'll let it go this time"she joked trying to lighten the mood

"so you looked deep in thought then what were you thinking about?" _"or should I say who"_

"oh nothing really.....................what are you doing here anyway I thought you had something to do?"

"its taken care of, so what about you I'd of thought you would have been home in bed ages ago" he said looking at his watch

"I stayed for a drink with joey, I'm just on my way home now" looking round realising she had walked all the way up the beach in the wrong direction of her house

"ok then well let me walk you"

"you have to do that Aden"

"I no but I'm a gentlemen, its what we do"trying to suppress his grin but failed

"ok well if you insist" she said smiling back at him

"I do" with that they set of walking to charlies house

"so you had a drink with Jo,let me guess.............jack daniels?"

"yes actually............................. so am guessing you too are pretty good friends then?" she asked as she looked at Aden who was smiling proudly

"we've been friends forever,when were kids I wanted to marry her...........I gave a little plastic ring and everything" he trailed of laughing at the thought of the memory "until she told me she was gay of course and then I asked for it back" "you didn't" in shocked tone amused by the story as Aden laughed at her "no of course I didn't"

"so when did she tell you she was gay"

"officially when we were 14"

"how could she be so sure of herself at 14"she asked genuinely interested

"I don't know she said she just knew and then she met Kate" saying her name abit too harsh

"not a fan I take it"

"ha you could say that,the woman's a class A bitch"

"why do you say that?" not that she didn't know what he was talking about but she wanted to see what she could get out of him

he looked at her deciding what he should and shouldn't say but he trusted her "her and joey first got together a couple of months after her parents had died, she totally took advantage of joey and it turned out she had been seeing someone else behind her back" he paused and sighed "after joey found out she left.........it was like instead of grieving she through herself into kate and it broke her heart when she found out, she couldn't handle being here after so she just picked up and left"

charlie gave him a sympathetic smile it obvious from the look on his face that it had hurt him we joey left

"when she got back kate came back and showered her with attention,telling her she would never cheat again so eventually joey gave her another chance............ and well now they have an opened relationship so I guess she did mean it when she said she wouldn't cheat again eh" he said smiling slightly at charlie "I don't know why she puts up with her because not matter what see says I know she doesn't like being in an open relationship one bit"

"yes I kinda got that feeling when were talking earlier"

"she talked to you about it....wow........ she can be like trying to get blood out of a stone sometimes so she must trust you" he said laughing but slightly shocked that joey had spoken about kate with charlie

"_I'm glad.......................for the case of course" _"so she doesn't listen to you then?"

"not when it comes to kate no and I really wish she would she deserves so much better..................... if they hadn't have met when they did theirs no way joey would be putting up with this now she was so strong and confident before,when they met she was going through a hard time and kate got under her skin and took advantage " charlie smiled at warmly at how much he clearly cared for joey

"_poor joey...........no not poor joey focus charlie" _

shaking the thought from her head she spoke without thinking what she was saying "she does deserve better and its not like she would have trouble finding someone she stunning" _"stunning.......did I just say that"_

she turned her head to find Aden grinning at her as he remembered how well they had gotten on "stunning eh?" this time laughing as she rolled her eyes

"you know what I mean" smiling as she blushed slightly

"so your not into her then cos you too were getting on pretty well tonight" she looked at him to find him chewing his lip trying to stop his self laughing so she playfully hit him on the arm "hey, I was just checking she is stunning after all" he laughed as he got another slap on the arm

"oh I forgot its her brother your into isn't,heard about your date tomorrow night..........good luck with that"

"what, you don't like Brett either?"

"I don't dislike him........... but I don't particularly like the guy either, I don't know theirs just something about him... and I can't believe I'm saying this to you when your going out with the guy"

charlie laughed at the look on his face "its ok it will stay between us"

"I should probably stop talking now or joey will kill me"

they both started laughing and then adens phone started ringing "speak of the devil"he announced smiling as he looked at the screen

"hey Jo.............wait slow down, are you ok?"

charlie looked at him listening intently

"ok calm down I'll be there in 5 ok, bye"

"whats going on? is she ok?

"I have to go"he mumbled as he turned round and started walking away leaving charlie wondering what was wrong

Aden looked around when he realised charlie was still standing there "come on?" without a second thought charlie was jogging up to him


	6. Chapter 7

So as promised and updates will be quicker now things have calmed down abit we found out my aunty has breast cancer and it through everyone to say the least cos you don't expect it to happen to someone close to you especially when it doesn't run in your family and am rambling now so............

blu74-I wont stop writing it unless people arnt liking it and seen as though you told me I couldn't lol

carrieMcnugget-thank you and I've already said it but you should make that one-shot into a full story unless it would stop you writing right kind of wrong then I take it back lol

kimmylove-I hope so too and thanks for reviewing every chapter and you jsco81

funkyshaz57-yes kate is a bitch and I'm sorry but she is only guna get worse

thanks to those of you who have reviewed its appreciated

I know its short and not a lot happens but it will pick up as I keep writing

* * *

"Aden"

"Aden whats going on,whats happened to joey?" charlie asked as they made their way to joey's apartment

"her house has been broken into and she can't get hold of Brett or Kate"

"is she ok?"

"she didn't get hurt if thats what you mean"

as they turned the corner onto her street they could she joey sitting on the doorstep so Aden ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. she hadn't noticed charlie as she started to sob into his shoulder

"have you called the police?" charlie asked

"charlie...."joey exclaimed as she quickly looked up from adens shoulder looking at charlie who had a sympathetic smile on her face

"what are you doing here?"

"I was walking her home when you called me,sorry" Aden answered quietly unsure how joey felt about charlie being here which didn't get missed by joey "its ok Aden"

"god I must look a mess" suddenly becoming self-conscious with charlie there

"you don't" Aden and charlie said in unison causing joey to smile at them

"so..... have you called the police?" she asked again gently

"yes I have"

"do you know whats missing?" _"chill with the questions charlie"_

joey paused thinking about the state her home was in but she hadn't checked to see what was missing she went outside feeling uncomfortable and scared being inside on her own "no I haven't checked"

"did you come straight out here" asked Aden

"yes"

"I'm gunna go have a look and make sure whoever it was isn't still in there ok"

"no Aden just wait for the police please"joey begged

"its ok Jo"

"maybe you should wait for the police aden" charlie added fighting the urge to go in and look herself but aden didn't listen and went in anyway

"aden!" joey shouted staring at the door aden had gone through but he didn't listen

"he'll be ok joey" charlie said as she moved to joeys side

"I hope so"

charlie took her eyes of the door that aden had just run through to see joey crying softly unsure of what to do she awkwardly put her arm around joeys shoulder but relaxed when joey put her arm round her waist with her eyes still locked on the door

"thats it I'm going in" joey said rushing towards the door but charlie grabbed her hand before she got there pulling her back

"joey just wait for the police"

"whats taking them so long.............no I carnt I need to make sure he's ok"

charlie grabbed her hand again pulling her with more force this time that joey was pulled right into to her, putting her other hand on charlies hip to steady herself she looked into charlies eyes about to tell her to let go but she lost her trail of thought getting lost in charlies eyes _"god she has the most beautiful eyes"_ joey thought whilst charlie was thinking the same thing then _"did I just think that"_ they both jumped when they heard a bang only to see aden stood at the door looking at them awkwardly

"sorry to interrupt" aden said trying not to smile as he saw them both blush a little when they realised they were still holding onto each other

"you didn't"charlie said as she pulled away from joey

"how bad is it ade?"

"pretty bad Jo am sorry it looks like they have been through everything"

"great some strangers been through and touched all my stuff..............could you tell what was missing?"

"no sorry" as he put his arm around her

it was now 6.30am and the police had arrived and took statements from all three of them and the crime scene investigator had been but found no DNA or fingerprints and the window that had been smashed had been covered up. Joey,aden and charlie were cleaning up some of the mess when joey stood looking around the living room

"everythings still here" she said looking around confused "the flat screen,dvd player,stereo, I mean seriously what the fuck" she walking out of the room towards the bedroom with aden and charlie following her

"is there anything missing in here" asked charlie knowing that it was something to do with brett and kate which led to her questioning joeys involvement again but quickly shook away the thought

joey looked around shaking her head "I don't think so" she walked over to her closet and was about to walk out when she noticed some of the slats missing in the roof _"what the hell"_

"what is it Jo?" asked aden wondering what she was staring at

"oh em.......nothing" she quickly closed the door behind her as aden started walking toward her_ "what was up there"_

"so nothings gone?" asked aden as he walked out of the room leaving charlie and joey

"are you ok joey?" wondering what joey had seen

"erm.......yes its just the though of someone touching all my things you know" she said looking round at all her stuff lying on the floor as aden came back into the room yawning

"come on Jo lets go to mine and get some sleep then we will come back and sort this place out"

"yes I guess" as she pulled her phone out to call kate again

"kate still not answering" aden asked as joey rubbed her head in frustration he felt sad for his friend that her girlfriend wasn't there even if he didn't like her

"no" she snapped immediately apologising "am sorry ade I'm just tired and pissed of that she isn't here" "kate you need to call me back when you get this message"

"come on lets go"

joey and aden decided to walk charlie home first

"so are you working tonight charlie"aden asked

"urm no I have that date with brett"

"oh yes I forgot" aden said glancing at joey who looked away_ "she is so jealous" _he thought as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"were is he taking you anyway?"

"were having some drinks at the club"

"are you ok joey?" she asked noticing her mood

"yes I'm fine" _"jealous of my brother but fine..............stop it joey you v got a girlfriend..........even though **she's** with your brother more than you"_

"well this is me thanks for walking me home.......again"

"no problem so I guess we will see you tonight for your big date" aden said glancing at joey again _"she's definitely jealous" _he thought

"yes ok bye"

joey and aden began walking up the beach to adens

"so why did you walk her home anyway"

"well I was guna ask her out" he smiled when she stopped and stared at him

"I'm joking Jo"

"what......... I don't care" _"yes right"_

"yes right" he laughed as she hit him in the arm "we were just talking"

"about what?"

"erm........you actually"realising joey was all they talked about

"me?" _"she was asking about me....god don't excited she's straight joey"_

"yes" he stated simply

"well"

"well what?"

"you guna tell me what you were talking about"

"erm....no" he said grinning at her

"aden?"

"you know what Jo I think you need to cool down" he then picked her up over his shoulder and ran and dumped into the sea


	7. Chapter 8

Thanks to all your lovely reviews here is another chapter

Kimmylove-I'm sorry about your brother and were aren't aloud to act any differently towards her she said if we did she would hurt us lol its really hard at times though one minute she's being her usual self and then she's freaking out.... but one day at a time right.

Amelia Louisa-that is a compliment coming from you thankyou although it may have just been that brandy talking lol. Aden is lovely and your right if he was a women I don't think supercop would like that lol

carrieMcnugget-firstly, thankyou for that compliment from you I haven't written anything before and I was abit worried I was guna crash and burn (abit dramatic I no lol) secondly that one-shot I meant starting from the beginning not continuing with that I think it would be great and there isn't any other like that.

blu74-I aim to please, no but seriously if anyone has any ideas or things they want to happen just let me know and thankyou were all trying and were all guna be there.

-thank you and I will try.

Authorw-thanks and she is a bit of a weirdo yes lol

jsco81-its guna get crazier and thanks for reviewing again

I realised I haven't given the club a name and its guna be the main location for the story does anyone have any ideas????????????

* * *

charlie woke to her phone ringing

"hello"

"hey charlz how are you?,how are you settling in?" "rubes.." "hows the case?,I miss you do you........." "ruby!" charlie shouted trying to get ruby's attention to stop her rambling then started to chuckle at her

"ok firstly hi"

"hi"

"erm.....I'm ok and I've settled in pretty quick actually,the case is getting interesting and no I don't miss you"

"hey!" ruby squealed making charlie laugh

"of course I miss you"

"enough to come home?" ruby asked sweetly although she already knew the answer

"you know I have to do this rubes"

"yes I know................ its just not the same without you" she admitted sadly

"look I'll be back in no time you'll see"charlie replied just as sad

"well you better be or else.....?"

"are you threatening me because I wouldn't wont to have to arrest you. I'm not sure you could handle prison a little delicate thing like you rubes"

"you would never do that to me Charlotte buckten" she said confidently

"are you sure about that?"

"yes,so............ what do you mean the case is getting interesting exactly?"

charlie thought about it and images of joey, aden,brett and kate run through her head and she couldn't find an answer, it was simple enough get in get what you need and get out don't start making friends and thinking you know people because for all she knew aden could be in on it too she felt conflicted but she was determined to do the job she came for

"well I have a job working with the suspects and I have a date tonight with the guy" charlie had told ruby about her sergeant wanting her to get close to any of them

"god chalz you move quick don't you"

"well I do wont this to be over as soon as possible"

"so..............are you guna sleep him tonight?"

"I honestly don't know rubes, I hope not but I have to get close to him …...or them"mumbling the last part thinking of joey then kate and the fact she made her skin crawl

"so you v decided to seduce the guy and not go gay for pay then?" ruby said casually

"yes"she answered quietly surprised at how casual her sister was about the how thing

"your a great cop charlie, I really admire you"she said seriously knowing she would never be able to sleep with him

"thanks rubes" she said sincerely but nerves were beginning to kick in now about the fact she may have to sleep with him _"no its a first date I can make him wait carnt I......but if I have to.......oh god" _"anyway how are you?" and with that ruby started to ramble on again

Joey woke up at the side of a snoring aden and decided to go and make some coffee. She smiled as she spotted her and adens wet clothes in the hallway,after they had walked charlie home aden wanted to cheer joey up and they had spent half an hour messing around in the water, her thoughts then turned to charlie and her smile grew but then she frowned at the thought of her and her brother together _"she could do so much better than brett............ like who you?............she's straight for god sake joey I mean she turned down kate right............that was cool............were is kate...............and brett" _she was brought out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing

"kate were hell are you I've been calling you all night?" she shouted

"yes sorry I've been busy" sounding anything but

"what too busy to call your girlfriend back after she leaves you a dozen messages"she said getting more angry by the second

"don't start with me joey I'm really not in the mood"

"thats right make this about you like you always do,so what have you been doing kate?"

"taking care of business joey ok" she yelled

"well our apartments been broken into if you wanted to know why I've be calling you"

"what!...........what did they take"she asked anxiously which caused joey to laugh

"the only thing they took kate was whatever you had hidden in the closet" she waited for an explanation but one didn't come

"well are you guna tell me what your hiding?" she asked coldly

"joey I have to go listen go stay at bretts tonight after you close up and I'll meet you there"

"I wont to know what your hiding from me kate"

"just do I say joey,ok" and with that she hung up

"bitch!" joey exclaimed throwing the phone onto the sofa she decided to go for a walk across the beach instead and bring coffee back with her so she left a note for aden and left the house.

Charlie had abandoned trying to find something to wear tonight her nerves were getting the better of her so she went for a walk to the diner to clear her head and get a much needed caffeine fix as she walked round the side of the diner she saw joey sat on the fence looking out to sea deep in thought _"she looks sad...........probably because all her drugs have gone missing...............or maybe because her house was broken into and she has a girlfriend that treats her like shit........definitely the drugs charlie..........shall I go over..no......yes"_

"I can't pretend anymore"

"pretend what?" charlie asked cause joey to nearly fall of the fence in fright

"Jesus charlie!"

"sorry" she said chuckling "so.............what carnt you pretend anymore?"she asked again whilst sitting on the fence next to joey looking out over the beach

"you know its rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation right?"

"yes but does that really apply when the persons talking to their self?"she said smiling at joey hoping it would ease the tension which it did as joey started to laugh

"I guess not"

after joey went silent charlie decided to push again "so do you want to talk about it.....I'm a good listener?" she asked

"you know you ask a lot of questions charlie you ever thought about being a cop"she said laughing slightly trying to avoid answering her question whilst charlie starting to panic for a second

"erm..I don't think I could pull of the uniform"she said laughing nervously

"you could pull of bin bag charlie"she said instantly without thinking whilst trying to stop the mental images she was seeing of Charlie in a police uniform which caused her to blush. charlie noticed her blush and started to chuckle thinking it was cute

"I mean you know because you are.......not that I...........I mean I" she started blushing even more wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole until a grinning charlie cut her off "its ok joey"

"sorry"joey said quietly not daring look at charlie _"god whats wrong with you Jo"_

"don't be I'm flattered" _"I am actually flattered "_

getting her confidence back joey turned her head to look at charlie who was looking at her "your beautiful, thats what I meant" causing charlie to blush a little this time which joey found adorable

"thanks"she said quietly looking down at the ground then turned to look at joey again "your......"

she was cut of by her phone ringing

"hello........yes..........hold on a second" "I have to take this but I'll see you later at the club"

"yes" _"her date!" _she answered as she got of the fence and started to walk away

"ok bye" as she watched joey leave then turned away

"oh and charlie......you could definitely pull of that uniform" she shouted back with a wink grinning as she could see charlie blushing, then turned and walked away leaving charlie stood a little shocked

"erm sorry..........hi Chris whats up"she stuttered after gathering her senses......................


	8. Chapter 9

So thanks to the "lovely" weather we get in the UK I got chance to do another chapter but then the "lovely" builders down the street who no nothing about electrics decided to to give it a go themselves because they didn't wont to wait for an electrician to come out with the weather being how it is (one of them told me this, can you believe it!) anyway they caused the power on the street to go out for hours but hey at least if the food had have started defrosting we could have stuck em outside in all the snow and ice ..........

Amelia Louisa-I was too but after I started writing it to be honest but I know how thats guna go now so you will just have to wait n see and it doesn't make you sound like a bitch (much lol) so thankyou

jsco81-I'll try keep her that way

AJ-1978-she is very dedicated to her job

Authorw-glad you liked it

* * *

"charlie are you ok?" her sergeant asked

"um yes....sorry whats up Chris"

"I looked over the case files for any recurring males after that conversation you overheard kate and brett having about having to bring someone else in, afew kept popping up so I'm having the files sent to you today ok"

"ok I'll take a look"

"so how are you feeling about about tonight"

"a little nervous but ok"

"you'll be fine your great at your job charlie"

"thanks Chris"

"ok well good luck and I'll call you tomorrow ok"

"ok bye Chris"

"bye"

"_shit I didn't tell him about joeys apartment getting broken into............joey..............I carnt believe what she said..........she was only joking..........what if she wasn't..............of course she was she has a girlfriend.............not that it would make a difference if she didn't..............it doesn't bother me..........of course it doesn't why would it...........oh shut up charlie just go home and get ready for your date" _so she did

Joey and aden went back to joeys apartment before they had to go to work

they were standing in the living room looking at the mess

"Jo" he said trying to snap joey out of her trance "Jo what do you want me to do?"

"sorry.........ok if you could tidy up abit in here ade while I get some stuff together"

"no problem" he said smiling at his friend

"thanks for helping me ade" she said sincerely looking a little emotional so he walked over and pulled her into a hug

"hey..... your still coming to my party tomorrow right?"

"like I'd miss seeing you drunk and making a fool of yourself"

"I never make a fool of myself .........ok maybe I do but it might be just what you need right now"

"yes I think your right" they let go of each other and joey walked towards the bedroom to pack some stuff

as she walked into the bedroom she closed the door behind her and walked toward the closet dragging the chair that sat in the corner with her and placed it in line with the hole in the roof with the missing slats. She stood on the chair and began feeling around but there was nothing she jumped of the chair and put it back in the corner _"what was up there?...........whats she hiding from me?"_ she went back to the closet, pulled out 2 bags and began to load them up.

Charlie stood in her bedroom looking at her clothes that were beginning to pile up on the bed _"which outfit says......... hey look at me I'm hot, so lets get some drinks down you and see what information I can get out of while I flutter my eyelashes at you and pretend to be hot for you...........none"_

joey came out of the bedroom carryingthe2 bags

"wow......thanks ade" the room looked back how it was before the brake in

"your welcome" he said grinning at his friend proud of himself

"ok we'll drop these at bretts and then we need to get to work"

"yes boss"

joey and aden had got to the club and were stocking the bar ready to open up when brett came in dressed in his best black suit obviously hoping to impress charlie

"were have you been brett?"

"I'm sorry Jo kate told me what happened are you ok?"

"not really no, I could of used my brother and my girlfriend being here" she stated harshly

"yes I'm sorry I was......." "let me guess taking care of business" "yes" he said quietly feeling guilty as aden pretended not to be listening

"I really am sorry Jo and you can stay at mine as long as you want "

"sorry for what exactly?" she questioned

"for not being here for you"

"is that it?"

"what you talking about Jo?" he asked as he shifted nervously

"you tell me"

"look I'm sorry ok..... but its done now so drop it ok" he said harshly

"fine" she said just as harsh

aden turned around and tried to ease the tension

"someone's trying to impress"

"yep......I look pretty damn good too don't you think?" he said checking his reflection out as joey and aden rolled their eyes at him

"if you say so" joey said

"well I have to make an effort if I'm guna get some tonight" he said grinning and winking at aden who shook his head at him with the same unimpressed look that joey had

"what..........you have seen her right, even you have to admit she is hot Jo"

"your such a pig" _"but yes she is"_

"whatever, we can't all be like your beloved aden over here " he said checking himself out again

"yes and there lies the difference between you and him, people actually like him" she said smiling at aden then turning to brett who was glaring at her

"well charlie obviously likes me"

"yes that or maybe its just the fact she's new in town and hasn't met anyone yet" she said receiving another glare

"well we will see about that........we'll try not to wake you" he said smiling as joey glared at him then walked away to open the doors praying that wouldn't happen

charlie stood outside the club and looked down at herself she had decided to wear a little black dress that didn't leave much to the imagination and now she was having second thoughts about it

_"its too late now so just get in there"_

so she took a deep breath, ran her hand through her hair that was hanging lose over her shoulder and walked in. she spotted joey and aden laughing together behind the bar and smiled then scanned the room looking for brett but she couldn't see him

"wow"aden muttered quietly so joey followed his gaze "wow!" she exclaimed when she spotted charlie as she ran her eyes over her then charlies started walking over

"hey guys is brett about?" she asked

"he's in the office I think.........go on back?" joey said keeping her eyes on the customers drink she was making which didn't get missed by charlie

"you ok joey?"

"fine" she said quickly glancing at charlie and smiling _"my god she's hot!"_

"ok........I guess I'll go and find brett" _"whats up with her?"_

"do you.... remember were the office is?" aden asked feeling the awkwardness

"yes thanks.......see you both in abit"

"yes............................ oh are you still coming to my party tomorrow? Aden asked

"yes but I don't know were you live"

"Jo give her your number then she can get directions"he said walking to the other side of the bar to serve someone

joey gave charlie her number then she went to go find brett,she knocked on the office door as she could hear voices but she couldn't hear what they were saying

"come in" someone shouted

"oh hi charlie.....wow you look great"brett said smiling at her

she looked around the room to see kate and a man she didn't recognise

"you certainly do" said kate running her eyes all over charlies body

"shall we go get that drink?" charlie askedbrett feeling a little uncomfortable with three people starring at her

"whats the rush, why don't you stay and have a drink with us?"kate asked as she looked from charlie to brett who was looking at charlie

"great" kate got up to make some drinks before anyone had answered

"oh thats my brother by the way" kate said pointed to the man then he stood up to introduce himself

"hi I'm charlie...nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too,I'm Hugo...........


	9. Chapter 10

Thankyou for reviewing,I had a look at the hits the story is getting and was really surprised at how many people are actually reading it and its ok that your not reviewing but I just wanted to say thanks to those of you that are its really appreciated.

* * *

Joey was behind the bar with aden and Laura one of the barmaids who started working at the club afew nights ago

"hey Jo, who was that guy with kate anyway?"aden asked

"oh thats her brother Hugo"

"the creep with the curly hair?" Laura asked causing joey to laugh

"what makes you say that?"aden asked

"well it took him all of 5 seconds to hit on me"

"you carnt exactly blame the guy"aden said smiling sweetly at her as she smiled back

"he's a creep, trust me"she said

"do you know him Jo?"aden asked

"no not........ really I have met him afew times though and yes he is a creep"

"I hope charlie can handle herself then, in that office with those 3"

"_I hope so........I might just go check on her" _"I'll be back in a second guys" joey said as she made her way towards the office

"so he's not your type then?"aden asked Laura

she studied him for a second "no............ definitely not"she said giving aden a smile that gave him butterflies, then she went to serve a customer.

Joey opened the door to the office to find charlie sat on the couch in between kate and Hugo looking uncomfortable

"charlie can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked

"yes" she said trying not to sound too eager _"thank god"_

"hi honey" kate said affectionately to joey knowing she was mad at her

"hi" joey said coldly

"come on Jo.... don't be like that"she said sweetly moving towards her but joey just turned and walked out of the office followed by charlie

"I'll meet you out there charlie" brett shouted

joey and charlie began walking out to the bar

"are you ok charlie you looked abit uncomfortable in there?"

"oh so that was you rescuing me was it?" she asked smiling thinking how grateful she was and how sweet joey was_ "sweet...really"_

" well I know what their both like so I thought I would come and see if you were ok"

"_she really is the sweetest" _"well thanks, I'm grateful" she said sincerely

"your welcome....but you owe me one now" she said as they got to the bar

"is that right........well what do want"she said smiling as she took a seat at the bar while joey went round the other side

joey looked at her _"you"_ she thought as she got lost in charlies eyes,charlies smile dropped at joeys intense gaze which started to make to feel like her stomach was doing back flips, they were brought out of the moment when brett took the seat next to charlie

"sorry about that" he said not noticing the tension

"sorry for what brett.......letting them make her feel uncomfortable?"joey said when she found her voice glancing at charlie who was studying the bar

"you weren't uncomfortable were you charlie?" he asked but charlie was oblivious _"what the hell was that......that was intense.......my palms are sweating ..shit"_

"charlie........charlie" brett repeated trying to get her attention

"what...sorry"she stuttered now looking at brett

"joey said they were making you uncomfortable but they weren't were they"he stated rather than asked

charlie shifted slightly looked at joey then back at him "well..........."she ventured hesitantly but joey cut her off

"god... if ignorance is bliss,you must be the happiest person alive brett" brett glared at her

"I'd like to leave you with that thought, but I'm not sure you have anywhere to put it" she said trying to help charlie who looked a little uncomfortable again but was now trying to suppress a grin

"ye well you......your.....oh just get us some drinks joey I'll have a beer"he said angrily at being embarrassed in front of charlie

"keep talking brett, one day you might say something intelligent" she looked at charlie who was silently chuckling as brett went red with anger then excused himself to go to the bathroom

"what do you want ?" asked a smiling joey

"what do you recommend?"

"erm..............orgasm"she said with a twinkle in her eye that didn't go missed by charlie who was quickly turning red

"_oh my god...I did not just wonder what she would be like in bed!" _with that thought she studied the bar again blushing even more

"um I'll have a white wine.......make it large..please"she said not daring to look at joey, who was grinning from ear to ear when she eventually did

"you don't know what your missing" she said then went to get the wine leaving charlie flustered

brett came back to the bar

"you ok charlie?"

"yes"she said a little too quickly as joey put the wine glass down in front of her

"are you sure you seem a little............

"I'm fine"she said abit too loud causing joey to giggle

"ok.....well lets go get a table shall we"

joeys smile was immediately wiped of her face she felt jealously rip through her "come on Jo she's straight for god sake........but I could swear we had a moment before brett out of the office......no your just imagining it"

"yes ok"

they got up and started to walk to the table, charlie looked back at joey to see kate wrapping her arms around joeys waist and she didn't know quite how felt at that moment but when she say joey push kate away she was happy.

As the time passed while they were talking charlie was watching what she was drinking so she didn't reveal anything she shouldn't and was clear headed enough to make up some lies about her pretend past but brett was getting more and more drunk after switching from beers to spirits. It was getting towards closing time so charlie decided now would be a good time to ask some questions

"so you and kate are business partners?"

"yes....6 years now"

"how did you two meet?

"we met through a guy we were working for,then she got with joey and we haven't looked back since"

"what was the job?"

he looked her as if unsure what to say "oh um this and that"

"so I bet you were pleased when her and joey got together then?"she asked quickly

"yes I was"

"_god this is guna be harder than I thought" _"so who was the guy you were working for.......a friend"she asked as causally as possible

before he could answer aden was calling time and telling everyone to leave so they took their glasses up to the bar, brett staggered a little as he got up

"Jo give me your keys,I'll lock the office I have to get something.............after how about we go get another drink?"he asked as he looked at charlie

"yes sure"

joey started to clean up with aden and Laura it wasn't her turn but kate was waiting at bretts for her and she didn't want to face her yet

"so I'm having a party tomorrow at my house, if your up for it"aden asked Laura

"I'd love to but I think I'm working" she said disappointed

"oh"aden mumbled

"its ok take the night off, kates guna be here because I'm not so I'll tell her to switch your shift with someone" she offered after seeing the look of disappointment on adens face

"are you sure joey?"hoping she would say yes

"yes I'm sure"she said smiling at her and aden

"your still coming right charlie"he asked

"yes definitely" she said rather excited but then told herself it was work and work only

brett reappeared and they made their way to leave after saying goodbye to everyone leaving a sad joey watching them walk away which didn't get missed by aden

TBC


	10. Chapter 11

A short chapter I've just written for you before I go out for my friends birthday and get very drunk

Kimmylove-I didn't realise that anonymous reviews were disabled so thanks so reviews would be appreciated guys

so I know your all waiting for the party so I decided to do this today so we get there quicker

* * *

joey was walking past a bar just around the corner from bretts house when she spotted charlie and brett sat at the bar drinking shots 

_"bretts guna bring her back, great.............thats if he can even walk when he's finished"_ she made her way to bretts

inside the bar charlie was trying to get brett as drunk as possible so that maybe she would have to help him home and maybe have a little look around

"so your place or mine"brett said slurring with his eyes rolling everywhere

"both,your going to yours and I'm going to mine" _"he'll pass out as soon as he get there"_

"why don't you come back for coffee"

"erm......ok but just a coffee,lets have one more drink first though"_ "just to make sure"_

"ok" so charlie got brett a whiskey and herself a beer

"so........were was it that you met kate?"

"here,I was working for a guy in the city and so was she"

"oh yes..... who was the guy"

"johnny Allan"he laughed "now he works for me" he said laughing even harder

until he realised what he had said then he went quite whilst charlie was revelling in the fact she just got her first lead

"come on lets go"she slurred as he stood up and nearly fell back down but charlie court him

"yes lets get you home" she said as she put her arm around his waist to help him walk_"great I can have a look around his place now too"_

"were is your place brett"

"just down there" he said pointing down the street

"have you got your keys?"

"erm... joeys there"he slurred

"_shit now I carnt have a look round"_

joey walked through the door to find kate sat on the couch watching t.v

"you were supposed be home an hour ago" kate said flatly

"yes well something came up"joey sighed really not in the mood for an argument

"like what?"

"business" she snapped

funny Jo.......very funny, so I take it your still in a mood with me?"

"are you serious......we get robbed and I carnt get in touch with my girlfriend because she's always busy, either with work or cheating on me!"joey shouted

"don't start with that again......its not cheating" she said causing joey to laugh

"oh thats right I forgot we he have an agreement don't we"

"yes"

"yes well maybe I don't agree anymore"she said with so much confidence that even kate believed it

"come on Jo don't do this.......this works"

"no this works for you,not me................I mean seriously, if I'm not enough for you then why are you still with me?" she shouted again

"what do you want from me joey?"she shouted back, joey thought about and she couldn't come up with an answer

"you want me to stop seeing other women, is that what you want?"

"what would be the point,you don't know how to keep your legs shut kate!"she said harshly causing kate to jump of the couch and get right up in joeys face

"I'm with you because I love you" she said in an angry tone causing joey to laugh at her again

"no you don't............if you did, you wouldn't need other women and you would put me before everything else"

"argh........so what do you want joey"kate screamed

"I don't know anymore"she said quietly

"you want to end it is that what your saying?"

"I don't what I want anymore.........but I deserve better,I know that much"

"you wont find anybody better than me Jo..........

"is this the part were you try playing on my insecurities................because you know what kate, I'm done letting you play games with me"

kate just stood looking at joey unsure of what to say she had never seen her so determined

" I wont you to leave"joey said quietly

"what?"

"I don't want to be around you tonight I want you to leave"

"are you braking up with me?"she asked

"I need some time to think..........please just go"

outside charlie had managed to get brett home

"ok its this one"he slurred

"are you sure because thats what you said about the one up the street" she said still embarrassed at walking into a strangers house luckily brett new them

"joey please don't do this"she begged surprising them both as she cupped joeys face with her hands

"just go pl...."

kate cut her of with a kiss before she could finish her sentence ,she backed joey against the wall kissing her with more passion pressing their bodies together, she started running her hands over joeys body when she felt her respond _"I don't want this"_ joey thought then pushed her away

"just go kate I....

"joey!!!" joey was cut of by a drunken brett shouting her name with charlie supporting him starring her and kate

"charlie.........hey" was all joey could say suddenly feeling very uncomfortable _"how long has she been stood there"_

"hi"she dragged brett over to the couch put him down

"I'll see you around brett" she said quickly wanting to get out of the house

"what..... I thought we were having a coffee"he slurred

"some other time" and she quickly left saying goodbye to joey and kate

charlie walked quickly down the street until she heard joey calling her name and stopped

"charlie are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she said flatly

"you couldn't get out of there fast enough"

"I didn't want to interrupted more than I already had so..........."she said emotionless although she didn't know why she felt mad

"you weren't inter........"

"look its fine joey, I'll see you around" and she turned and walked away leaving a confused joey watching her walk away.............


	11. Chapter 12

got there eventually AJ

So I went to watch crazies at cinema and there were these guys sat behind us and they were like scared little girls, I couldn't help but laugh at them but when they realised we were laughing at them they tried to man up,tried being the word lol

Amelia Louisa-all good things come to those who wait or in your case have to wait lol

carrieMcnugget-here's the start of the party so how about a update for right kind of wrong plz!

jsco81-I'll keep that in mind

Kim-I didn't realise it was 0ff but thankyou for reviewing

L11SXE-welcome back my very first reviewer,were the hell have you been!!!!! oh I didn't by the way considering the amount shots I was being given,I was the only one though (I needed a name for my new character so I thought why not lol)

CI4ever-you will just have to wait and see

kirky123-thanks and seen as you asked so nicely here you go

AJ-1978 & AuthorW-you two may not like me very much soon lol

* * *

Joey walked back into bretts hoping kate had left but she found her sat on the couch next to a now sleeping brett

"I asked you leave kate so why are you still here?"she asked quietly as she felt too tired for an argument

"we need to talk"

"there's nothing left to say"

"what does that mean?"

"it means I need time to think kate"

"think about what exactly?"

"everything"

"are you breaking up with me joey?"

"you tell me what you were hiding in our house and we'll talk"

joey rub her head in frustration when she got no reply and walked out the front door glad that kate wasn't following her,she made her way to the beach to give herself some time to think and she hoped kate would be gone by the time she got back.

Charlie had gone home and called Chris to tell him what she had found out from brett,she was now laid in bed wondering why she was so off with joey but she couldn't quite come up with an answer so she put it down to stress of the case and the fact she didn't know whether or not to trust her gut when it came to joeys involvement.

Joey got up the next afternoon to go help aden get ready for the party,she walked past brett who was fast asleep on the couch _"well at least I didn't have to listen to him and charlie going at it.............and I didn't have to deal with kate when I got back.........I wonder were __she is....although I'm not sure I even care anymore"_

charlie woke up pretty late in the afternoon and decided to unpack some of the stuff she had still boxed up then get ready for adens party.

Joey and aden were in his kitchen making some food for the party

"so........you've been here a while now and you still haven't said how it went with kate"

"I told her I needed some time to think about what I want"

"are you breaking up"he said trying not to smile

"don't sound too disappointed will you ade" she said smiling at him knowing how much he didn't like her girlfriend

"sorry" he said sounding anything but

"its ok...........the truth is I don't how I feel about her anymore"

"well doesn't that tell you everything you need to know"

"I guess"

"look Jo....... you know I don't like her and if she actually made you happy then I would support with this no matter what but honestly she doesn't and you deserve better"

"I know" _"but she's hiding something from me and I want to know what it is"_

"so what are you gunna do?"

"I'm gunna get drunk and have a good time tonight, thats what I'm gunna do......ok"

aden knew his best friend well enough to leave it, for know.

It was now 6.30 pm and charlie was stood outside adens house having text joey for directions _"ok I can do this....... so I go in meet some people,look like I'm having a good time and leave........easy"_ but she still didn't move until a voice came from behind her

"you planning on standing here all night or you going in"

"hi Laura.....erm...yes"

"you'll be fine charlie, everyone is nice enough"she said sensing charlie nerves

"come on then" she said when charlie still made to attempt to move

"oh sorry" smiling slightly as they both walked towards the door

aden open the door, greeted them both with a smile and lead them into the living room were the party was already in full swing, to a group of people sat round a table

"guys this is charlie,she just moved here a couple of days ago"

"charlie this is Martha,Leah,Rachel,Roman,Angelo,Tony,Nicole and Geoff"

charlie and Laura took a seat at the table talking to the others while aden went to get them some drinks.

About an hour later they were still sat at the table and charlie had now learnt that Rachel was a doctor and was married to Tony who owned the gym and Martha used to be married to his son jack who was a cop but got killed over a year ago,Leah owned the diner and she was dating Roman who was Nicole's dad,Nicole and Geoff used to date but she now had her eye on Angelo,Angelo is a cop who used to work with jack and now had his eye on charlie unbeknown to her.

Charlie had been looking around the room for joey since she arrived but hadn't yet seen her until she spotted her in the kitchen laughing with someone , then she went out the back-door to get some air. charlie excused herself from the table so she could apologise to joey for last night, she walked out of the door to see joey sat on the beach with her legs stretched out looking up at the sky with a large glass of wine in her hand and a full bottle at the side of her

"hey joey"she said softly when she reached her

"do you think when you wish upon a shooting star, your wish will come true? She said still looking up at the sky as charlie sat next to her

"erm maybe..........unless the star is really a meteor about to destroy the earth,then you're pretty much dead no matter what you wish for"

"unless it was death by meteor"

"right"

they both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence looking up at the sky

"top up"joey said indicating to charlies empty glass which charlie accepted

"I'm sorry...........about last night"

joey looked at her but charlie wasn't looking at her, she had felt confused by charlie last night "for what?"

"I know I was off with you.........I didn't want to intrude you know"

"it wasn't what it looked like"she said quickly looking out at to sea

charlie looked joey "it was exactly what it looked like joey" she said smiling slightly when joey turned to look her and sighed

"I was trying to get her to leave"

"didn't look that way to me" she said as she turned her head to look at the sea again cursing herself for sounding so cold "sorry.......I just don't get you and her,you seem so different" _"or maybe they aren't that different"_

"it wasn't always this way"she stated simply after taking a big drink of her wine,not wanting to talk about kate anymore which charlie sensed _"I'll leave that for now"_

"so.....what did you wish for"charlie asked breaking the silence

"I can't tell you that,it wont come true" said a grinning joey

"oh yes, I forgot"smiling back at joey

"so you having a nice time?"joey asked

"yes I am...............and the people seem really nice"

"yes they are" she turned to look at charlie "so has he asked you out yet?"

"who?"charlie asked genuinely confused about who she was talking about

"the guy that been trying to get your attention since you got here..................Angelo"

"oh...erm no"she hadn't even noticed she had spent most of her time looking for joey

"are you seriously telling you didn't even notice?"

"no"she said weakly, the truth was she hadn't

"surprising"

"why?"

"well he's a good looking guy and your a gorgeous women, I would have thought you would have been interested"

"_she thinks I'm gorgeous"_ she thought trying to hide her smile "he's pretty cute I guess"

"wow.....I thought he was every heterosexual women's wet dream.............sure your not batting for the other side"joey chuckled

charlie looked at her with the moonlight bouncing off her face thinking she really was beautiful when she laughed_"if I was to be with a women it would be with someone like her..................oh my god did I just think that" _she then shifted uncomfortably and turned her head away from joey

"I was joking charlie....relax"she said as she noticed charlie reaction

charlie turned backed to joey and smiled "I know" sounding more confident than she actually felt

"so,while were on the subject........have you ever been with a women?"she said with a cheeky smile

"no"she answered as she ran the sand through her hand smiling back at joey "what about you,have you been with a guy"

joey started laughing as she thought back to the time her and aden had tried to take their friendship to the next level "I tried once but it didn't feel right......I knew that if I couldn't be with aden then I couldn't be with any guy"

"he told me about the plastic ring he gave you when you were kids"

charlie smiled as joey began to laugh then search her bag for something

"what you looking for?"

she pulled out her keys "this"she grinned triumphantly as she showed charlie the plastic ring that was attached to them

"he seems really sweet"

"he is"she said as she played with the ring

after a moments silence"so hows that sister of yours?" she asked as it seemed they were always talking about her

"she fine...I'm a little surprised actually at how much I miss her"

"we don't know what we've got until we lose it"

"your right"

joey looked at charlies face glowing from the moonlight with her hair blowing gently in the breeze " but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives"

charlie turned to meet joeys gaze and her stomach started to flutter at the way joey was looking at her,in that moment charlie was sure joey was talking about her but she wasn't sure how she felt about it, which started to make her nervous

joey couldn't quite read charlies expression although she could feel the tension,before joey could stop herself she gently pushed a strand of charlies hair behind her ear and began to slowly caress her cheek with her thumb

charlies mind was going into overdrive _"oh my god what the hell is happening..........stop __her.........take her hand of your face...........i don't want to.....shit"_

"joey!" someone shouted bringing them out of the moment

"_great timing ade...as always"_ "yes"

"phone"he shouted from the back door

"I'll just go get that"she said as she threw her keys back into her back not bothering to close it

"ok" _"shit.....what the hell"_

charlie watched joey walk away then looked at her back noticing her keys

"_I could go check out bretts while its empty............and it will get me out of here for abit" _with that she took the keys, zipped up joeys bag and walked into the house.

she spotted joey on the phone _"whats happening to me"_ she thought as she watched joey until she was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked her

"aden save this for joey will you,I have to run out but I'll be back soon" and she was gone before he could ask were she was going

joey finished on the phone as was about to make her way back outside when aden called her

"yes"she said looking over at him

he waved her bag in the air

"what are doing with this"she asked as she took it from him

"charlie gave it to me before she left"

"left?" _"fuck"_

"yes she said she had to run out but she would be back soon"

"oh" _"I bet I scared her away.......why am I so stupid"_

joey took her bag and went to go get a drink

charlie pulled her car up around the corner from bretts house and slowly crept her way around the back, after checking nobody was home she made her way into the house and began to look around the living room. stopped in her tracks when she heard someone walking up the path _"shit.....shit" _she quickly ran upstairs into one of the bedroom and hid behind the door_ "great idea charlie" _but it was too late to move as brett was already in the house and began to make his way up the stairs _"shit....shit....shit"_

ok so before you start cursing me the party isn't over


	12. Chapter 13

JSCO81-not what you hoped for but I hope you like it

CarrieMcnugget-I'll let you off then lol good luck with your exams although I'm sure you don't it

AJ-1978-I'll try my best but honestly I plan what I'm guna write then when I actually start typing I write something completely different so I don't no when exactly

L11SXE-your welcome , but I was the one with the massive grin after that review so thankyou very much

Amelia Louisa- on stage with 30 seconds to Mars eh you lucky *****

blu74-you did make me laugh, I promise Angelo is not guna be a problem factor in this one but he will be in it and you will see why soon ok, so hopefully you will go back to enjoying it

Authorw-thankyou, glad you liked that

Kim and kirky123-thankyou and seen as though you asked so nicely again

J15 you-is that the only reason lol

ok so its Amelia Louisa's fault this is late I got distracted reading every cloud :)

* * *

"_shit....shit.....shit" _charlie thought hiding behind the bedroom door as brett made his way up the stairs

brett walked into the room charlie was hiding in with a beer in his hand and slammed the door shut behind him, as he rubbed his head in frustration and threw some bottles on the bed charlie slowly began to open the door slowly

brett spun round on hearing the door and was surprised at who he saw

"charlie"he exclaimed

charlie froze with her hand still on the door handle _"oh god......what do I do"_

"charlie what the hell are you doing?" he asked in a raised voice

charlie turned to see brett moving towards her looking angry "erm.....I....I wanted to see you"

brett was inches away from her face looking at her suspiciously as he slammed the door shut behind her

joey was sat at the table with the group not really paying attention

"_what was I thinking........I freaked her out that much she ran off..........I just thought she was feeling it too, I mean she didn't pull away did she and we have had these moments......I think.........what have I done"_

"were did charlie go anyway?" Angelo asked bringing joey out of her thoughts

"I don't know but she said she would be back soon"said aden looking at his best friend with concern when she stood up and left the table looking unhappy

charlie was pressed against the door with brett an inch from her face

"do you really expect me to believe that?" he said noticing the keys she had clamped in her hand "you stole joeys keys?"

"borrowed"she said quietly trying to figure out what to do

brett hit the door with this hand causing charlie to flinch then she starred her right in the eyes

"who are you?"he asked after a moments silence

"what are you talking about brett?"she said as her nerves began to get the better of her but she put on a confident front

"give me your phone"

"what,why?"

"give it to me!"he shouted

"no"

he hit the door again and stepped back and stared at her with anger burning in his eyes

"are you a cop?"

"no"

he began to laugh which confused charlie

"your a cop arnt you" he stated shaking his head in disbelief

"why would cops be after you?"

"you know exactly why don't you charlie....if thats even your real name"he took another step back and rubbed his forehead in frustration "what am I guna do with you"he said with a look that scared charlie

"fine I am a cop and if you do anything to me you wont get away with it" _"shit...you stupid idiot....why the fuck did I just say that"_

"you bitch"

"well someone had to stop you"she said suddenly feeling more confident

"that someone isn't guna be you though"

"what are you guna brett get kate or Hugo to deal with me, because something tell me that you don't have what it takes to kill me do you?" _"oh yeah great idea charlie you just go on and make him mad,that'll help you right now"_she though as she saw him get angryand grit his teeth

"actually............ yeah kate does tend to handle that kind of stuff I only do it when I have to"

images of joey popped into charlies head she thought now would be a good time to find out if she was involved then she started wondering what would have happened on the beach if joey hadn't had been called away _"now is not the time for that"_

"what about joey?"

"what about her?"

"is she in on it too?" brett didn't answer her

"is she?"she exclaimed loudly with a hint of desperation as brett just stared at her

he laughed then spoke"you don't want her to be,do you?"

"what are you talking about?" she questioned quietly although she didn't want to know the answer _"because its not true thats why" _she firmly told herself

brett started to laugh again "and the plot thickens........so you were trying to get close to me when joeys really the one you want eh"

"no"she said simply unable to say anything else _"its not true"_

"not that you need to know this but no she isn't.........and thats how its going to stay"

"so why the hell would you let her be with kate without knowing who she really is?"she questioned angry

"kate and I are partners I......

"she's your sister brett and being with kate only hurts her not to mention puts her life in danger!"

"she's not in danger!"

"really...........what about the brake in huh I bet that was because of what your doing.......what would have happened if she'd of been there brett?"

"well she wasn't so...."he shifted guiltily

"so what was so it that you risked you sisters life hiding?"

"like I'd tell you"

"well if your guna keep me quite what does it matter?"she asked confidently _"what the hell am I saying"_

"you have a point officer" he said as he pulled out the bottle he had in his pocket and opened it"but you don't need to know, all I'll tell you is that its very important and we need them back"

"who was it?" when brett didn't answer she knew he didn't know who it was

silence descended upon them whilst charlie thought hard about how she was going to get out of this

Back at the party joey had gone out to sit on the beach again,she wasn't really in the mood for socialising as she was still thinking about charlie,kate and brett until she heard someone walking towards her

"what you doing Collins"aden asked as he sat next to her

"thinking"

"you know how dangerous that is Jo"he said grinning at her

"shut up"she said softly with a small smile

"so you guna tell me why your out here instead of inside enjoying the party?"

she sighed looking out at the sea "I'm just not in the mood ade"

"why?" _"kate or charlie"_

joey continued looking out to sea "just everything"

"does that include charlie....I saw you her follow you out here before"

"we kind of had a moment.......I think.......I mean we.......oh I don't know but she ran away from me anyway" she said sadly

"I'm sure she wasn't running from you.....maybe she just had something urgent come up"

"maybe"she said unconvinced

"do you think she like you?"he said hesitantly thinking back to when he and charlie had spoken the other day and she had called joey stunning

she sighed "I really don't know"

"she thinks your stunning"he said looking out at the sea

"what?"she questioned looking at him for the first time since he sat down

"when I was walking her home we were talking about you........actually you were the only thing we talked about......"he trailed off thinking about it until joey nudged him to continue "oh yeah....anyway she said something like you deserve better than kate which I agree with by the way..

"aden!"she exclaimed in frustration causing aden to chuckle

"then she said you wouldn't have trouble finding anyone because your stunning"

"_she said that" _"oh"she said with a small smile

aden rolled his eyes at her, he got to his feet and held out his hand "now come on Collins lets go dance and have some fun" so they did

charlie watched brett down all his beer and waited to see his next move but he didn't make one

"so were does Hugo come into this?" she asked feeling braver due to the fact he didn't seem like he knew what to do next

"Hugo is here to take care of a problem we have"

"what problem?"

"someone's been asking questions about us........but maybe that was you?"he said the last part angrily

"no it wasn't..... it was probably the same person who broke in to joeys"

he eyed her curiously

"how far would you have gone with me?"he asked running his eyes over her

she looked away feeling uncomfortable as he started to laugh

when she looked back at him he had turned away from her and got out his phone so she opened the door and began to make a run for it until she reached the top of the stairs were brett grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the wall, she hit him in the face and pushed him the next thing she knew brett was tumbling down the stairs

"fuck!"she shouted "what am I guna do now"

she ran down the stairs and checked his pulse she then pulled out her phone and rung Chris

and quickly told him what happened

"charlie stay with him until an ambulance gets there then go back to the party"

"what!.....and what about when he wakes up?"

"we'll take care of that ok so just do as I tell you and I'll call you tomorrow"

"fine"

she put the phone down and slid down the wall onto the floor taking deep breathes then when she heard the ambulance she quickly ran out the back door and headed back to the party.......


	13. Chapter 14

Charlie had been sat outside adens for 20 minutes playing everything that happened over and over again _"how am I supposed to go back in here and pretend everything ok........what are they guna with brett.........I may have just blown this entire case...............now I have to go back in there and pretend I may not have killed joeys brother.....joey......oh god I have to face her too after what happened.......what did happen.......brett was wrong I don't like joey.......do I......don't be stupid I mean yes she is beautiful but I'm straight........not that it matters anyway when she finds out what I've done she'll hate me" _she got out of the car and walked back inside

Aden saw charlie come back in and head straight for the alcohol,joey followed his concerned gaze and spotted charlie downing a glass of wine,she quickly excused herself from the table and made her way over to charlie suddenly wishing she had just downed a glass of wine

"charlie" she said softly but charlie was lost in thoughts

"charlie"she tried again putting her hand on charlies shoulder

charlie flinched upon feeling someone hand on her and quickly turned to come face to face with joey _"shit"_she thought as they locked eyes with joeys_ "say something then"_ but she couldn't

"are you ok?" joey asked finally breaking the silence

"I'm fine"she said a little higher pitched than usual then poured herself another drink

"ok"joey said unconvinced _"she hates me"_

"I'll catch you in abit ok" charlie said as she quickly walked away, towards Angelo when she spotted him in front of her but she glanced back and felt incredibly guilty when she saw the hurt look on joeys face

"hey charlie" he said smiling at her

"hi"she said taking a large gulp of her wine

"so were did you run of to?"

"something I needed to do" she said hoping he wouldn't push it

she studied his face thinking about what joey and brett had said _"he is cute and he seems nice so why didn't I notice him trying to get my attention but joey did.....probably because I was too busy looking for her........I don't like her do I......I can't"_

"so your dating brett then?"he asked bringing her out of her thoughts

"erm kind of.........well we've only had one date so....." _"and I may of killed the guy...I no I suck at relationship but this is a new one.....go charlie"_ she said hesitantly gulping the rest of her wine

"guess that means theirs no chance of you going out with me then?"he asked with a cheeky smile

"oh....I'm sorry but no" she could help but smile when he pretended to be devastated

"I can be your friend though"

"yeah I'd like that"he said smiling genuinely at her

"Hey haven't I seen you some place before?"Angelo asked Laura as she walked towards them it had been playing on his mind all night

"Yes, and that's why I don't go there anymore"

Angelo frowned as they both chuckled at him

"I don't think so"she added

"yes, we'll obviously we haven't because who could forget this face eh"he said grinning as the women rolled their eyes at him

"have you seen joey?"she asked them looking at charlie who shifted uncomfortably

"no I've barley seen her all night...why is something wrong?"Angelo asked

"no I was just w....." Angelo cut her off as joey walked past them "here she is"

"whats up?" joey asked

"nothing wrong I was just looking for you"

joey was about to ask why when the front door was opened with a bang,everyone turned to see an intoxicated Hugo and an unknown women walking into the house

"guess my invite got lost did it"he asked as he made his way over to joey

"no you just weren't invited" joey shot back _"great just when I thought my night couldn't get any worse"_

"oh you always were funny Jo"

"don't call me Jo and what do you want Hugo?" she didn't like the guy so she made no effort to pretend she did

"I came to see if brett was here?he asked

"well he's not so you can leave"

"still got that attitude of yours I see" he said while looking her up and down

she folded her arms across her chest "and you've still got yours"

"when are you guna whisper those three little words that will make night"he said quietly grinning as he stepped closer

joey took a step closer "go..to..hell"she said and walked past him nudging him on the way

Hugo turned back to see everyone glaring at him and aden about an inch from his face

"get out"aden stated calmly although he hated the guy and would like nothing my than to throw him out

"I was going anyway"

Hugo and the woman took of slamming the door behind them

charlie was waiting for the downstairs toilet when aden walked past and told her to use the one upstairs so she did. She walked into the bathroom to see joey sat on the side of the bath

"no charlie grab the............door"

but it was too late the door had closed

"why?"

joey held up the door handle "handles come of and it will only open from the outside"

"oh"was all charlie could manage_ "great this is just what I need"_

"_this is probably the last thing she wants,being stuck in a room with me"_

they looked at eachother nervously

"charlie about earl...."joey attempted until charlie cut her of

"what about the window?" she really didn't want to have this conversation

"too high" joey said sadly aware of what charlie was doing

"ok well...do you have your phone you could call aden?"

"no its downstairs........guess we just have to wait"she said smiling nervously at charlie

"yes"she sighed as she sat down with her back against the door

"but on the plus side there is about 5 bottles of wine in that box"said joey pointing to the box on the floor

charlie smiled as she took out two bottles and handed on to joey and they both took a large drink

"this could be a long night" they both thought

TBC


	14. Chapter 15

OK aden revealed some of joeys past its time you learnt some about charlies and I decided to do it this way after my friend passed on the "get to know you" game yesterday

Thanks for the reviews guys they are really appreciated

* * *

Charlie and joey had been sat in the bathroom in silence for the last few minutes and joey couldn't take it anymore

"charlie I'm sorry about earlier" she said softly looking down at the floor while charlie shifted uncomfortably against the door

charlie felt a little guilty that joey thought she had done something wrong but before she could stop herself "for what?"

joey looked at charlie trying to figure out if she was misreading what happened on the beach "the beach.....I'm sorry if I crossed a line or something"

"no, you didn't"

"why are you being weird with me then?"

"I'm sorry I've just something on my mind" she said looking up at joey with a little smile

"okay........you want to talk about it" she offered

"not really"

charlie looked at the box of wine and noticed another box inside it and pulled it out

"whats in here"

joey grinned "getting to know you and truth or dare cards, Aden decided to mix them together to make the getting to know you game more........interesting"

charlie pulled out the card and looked up at joey

"you want to play"

joey stood up and sat in front of charlie with her back against the wall,charlie placed the cards in between them and picked the top one

"if you were another person would you be friends with you?"

"hell yeah, because I'm so great"

"do you use sarcasm a lot?"charlie asked smiling when she joey tried glaring at her but couldn't manage it

"hey,I am I'll have you know" she said as she picked up the next card

"what did you want to be when you were a kid and do you think you will ever do it?"

"I always wanted to be a cop"she answered instantly without thinking about it

"really...so why aren't you one?"

"oh erm....just never really followed it through, I guess I didn't want it that much"

"shame....I think you'd make a great cop"she said honestly smiling at charlie then took a drink of her wine "and we've already established that you could pull of the uniform so.." _"shit what did I say that for" _she thought as she started to panic but felt relieved when she heard charlie chuckling so she turned to her and smiled cheekily at her

"have you ever cheated on a girlfriend?"charlie asked as she read the next card trying to hide her blush from joeys comment

"no"she said firmly looking a little disappointed that didn't go missed by charlie

"kate?"she asked quietly although she knew she was right

"yeah" _"sometimes I wonder whats so wrong with me that makes me not enough for her?"_

"hey, there's nothing wrong with you she's the one with something wrong with her seen as though she can't see how lucky she is to have you"

joey was touched by what charlie said and stunned "how did you know thats was I was thinking?"

"I'm good at reading people"she said smiling _"because i am actually a cop"_

"well, thankyou"joey said as they looked into each others eyes

"its the truth"

forcing herself to look away joey picked up a card

"tell me about the worst event of you adulthood"

charlie looked down at the floor and frowned as she remembered her worst event

"charlie you don't have to........"upon seeing the look on her face joey was about to tell her she didn't have to share it but charlie cut her off

"my dad was almost killed.....he erm worked in security and he was shot twice"she took a big gulp of her wine and continued "he almost died,he was always so strong and to see him like that it was horrible. my mum helped him get back on his feet,it took a long time and it was so hard for her, it broke her heart when he wanted to go back to work she couldn't face the idea of losing him after how close she had just come that actually happening"charlie took a deep breath "the truth is seeing him like that was really..... strange, so I looked after ruby as best I could and left mum to help dad and eventually she managed to convince him to quit" she took another gulp of her wine _"wow maybe I should slow down on this"_

joey felt a wave of sadness wash over for charlie and for herself thinking about her own parents but she didn't want to talk about them so she focused on charlie "I'm sorry, that must have been terrible....is that why you and ruby are so close?"

"yeah I guess it is"she said with a small smile until she looked up to see the sadness in joeys eyes, then the realisation hit her that joey had lost both of her parents and maybe even brett because of her but before she could say anything joey spoke

"your turn"she said trying to sound cheerful

charlie hesitated for a second but picked up a card she wasn't going to force joey to talk about it if she didn't want to,she had to put afew of the dare cards down as they couldn't do them locked in the bathroom "sing we are the champions with as much passion as you can"

joey picked up her bottle of wine to use as a microphone and began singing as passionately as she could causing charlie to laugh her

"whats the one thing you want that money can't buy?"joey asked _"love"_

"love" charlie admitted softly

"have you been in love before?"joey asked

"I thought I had but now I'm not so sure"she answered honestly,looking at joeys questioning look she continued "there was this guy called Nathan we grew up together and when were about 15 we became a couple and we were together for 5 years"

"you must have felt something to be together for 5 years though"

"I loved him and I was attracted to him but I'm just not sure I was in love with him......I means loves supposed to make your head spin and make your heart flutter when you see that person,its supposed to be full of moments and sparks,passionate and intense and now that I think about it it was never like that with him......it was just easy,I guess" she started to giggle "whats in this stuff"she said referring to the wine as joey smiled think about how charlie does those thinks for her

"you'll find it with the right person" joey said thoughtfully

"you think?" she questioned softly

"absolutely"she said firmly

charlie read out the next card "climb on a table and shake your arse whilst singing baby got back"

"well you cant do that so..."charlie went to get another card but joey jumped up and stood on the edge of the bath and began to do her dare

charlie laughed at her when she realised her eyes were focused on joeys butt she picked up her wine and took a large drink as joey jumped down

"joey Collins does not forfeit a dare........so you better not"joey stated grinning

"so I see" charlie said trying to hide her discomfort _"what is wrong with me" _

"whats the worse thing about your gender?"joey asked as she read the next card hoping it would be a dare

"women are all bitches deep down......I'm the exception of course"charlie answered grinning

"whatever"joeys said smiling _"you are exceptional though"_

charlie giggled and picked up another card "tell me something you like about me?"

joey picked up her wine"I like that your as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside"

she took a drink the looked back to charlie who was staring at her

"I think thats the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"she admitted quietly feeling touched then smiled sweetly at joey before she looked down feeling shy

"its true" she said trying to contain the flutter she felt in her stomach so she picked up the next card and read it out

"kiss someone of the same sex"

charlie looked up at joey just as it registered what she had said and found it slightly amusing seeing joey begin to get flustered

"you don't have.....we'll just pick you another one"

she went to put the card back but charlie grabbed her hand

"dares a dare,right?"charlie said softly as joey looked at her unsure if this was really about to happen

"right"she whispered while her mind went into overdrive_ "oh my god is she guna kiss....I think she is"_

"_what am I doing" _charlie screamed in her head but her hand moved up to joeys cheek and she began to lean forward....................

you'll find out about brett next


	15. C 16

So I've be looking after my very sweet little cousin today and she's obsessed with this new Disney soundtrack CD which has got old &new ones on it anyway it was very entertaining watching her running around singing all the songs,the **first **time and right now I think if I hear another one my head might explode

shyrie your bid worked I did this as fast as I could for you, so maybe you could do the same with all the wrong reasons :)

jsco81-thankyou for reviewing every chapter I really appreciate it

L11SXE-I have to give you a reason to come back or you might disappear on me,oh wait you already do! Joking....kind of lol

Kim-very sorry lol

* * *

charlie began to lean forward and pressed her lips softly against joey's who was frozen wondering if she was dreaming,charlie pulled back slightly when joey didn't respond and she removed her hand from joeys cheek and was about to apologise when joey quickly moved her hand up to the side of charlies face and pulled her back in connecting their lips again,charlie felt a rush of excitement when she felt joey introduce her tongue causing her to let out a quite involuntary moan which in turn caused a rush of excitement to run through joey before they broke off breathless, both thinking "wow"as they picked up their bottles of wine and took a large drink then turned to look at eachother both unsure of what to say.

"_we just kissed......god it was amazing....I'm so screwed"_joey thought as she looked into charlies eyes while charlie was lost in her own thoughts

"_oh my god I liked it......no I didn't its just the wine....I carnt can I....god those eyes those lips....shit!"_

meanwhile downstairs adens attention was finally drawn away from Laura when rachel asked if he knew were joey was

"no actually I haven't seen in awhile....is everything ok?"he asked noticing the concerned look on her face

"I really need to talk to her aden.....its important"

"I'll go look for her"he stood up and wondered round asking if anyone had seen her

"I saw her go upstairs awhile ago" Angelo said so aden made his way upstairs

charlie and joey were still sat looking at eachother both unsure of what to do next

joey saw charlies eyes move from hers to her lips then back again,she licked her lips and watched charlies eyes dart back down to her mouth. Before joey could stop herself she had cupped charlies face and began to rub her thumb over her cheek,she waited to see if charlie pulled away from her and when she didn't joey started to lean towards her

"ouch"charlie shouted out as the door hit her in the back completely ruining the moment

"sorry"aden shouted

"_someone up there must hate me"_joey thought as she and charlie stood up and moved out of the way of the door as aden walked in looking confused until joey picked up the door handle of the side of the bath and waved it at him

"joey, rachel needs to talk to you about something"

"ok" she said glancing at charlie who was looking at her thinking_ "she was gunna kiss me then and i didn't stop her"_

"okay.....erm... I'll see you downstairs" he said wanting get out of there feeling the tension

"here's the games and the wines"joey said handing him the cards and pointing to the box

"been playing it have you?"he said grinning cheekily

"men"joey said shaking her head and shoved him out the door as she and charlie followed him out

"I wasn't insinuating anything......or should I be?"he said grinning saying the last part low enough for only joey to hear which he received a playful smack in the arm for

rachel was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking sympathetically at joey as the three of them walked downstairs

"whats wrong rachel?"joey asked seeing the look on her face

charlie stomach was in knots she knew the hospital must have phone rachel about brett

"its brett........he's had an accident"

"what happened?" joey asked as charlie held her breath

"I don't know all the details but from what they can tell they think he may have been drunk and fallen down the stairs"

"is he gunna be ok?" she asked shaking her head at his stupidity

"they don't no joey,he hasn't woken up yet"

"but he will right?"she asked becoming nervous

"he had a blow to the head joey,the only way we'll know the extent of damage is when he wakes up................do you want me to drive you to the hospital?she asked as she hadn't drunk that much

"yes if you don't mind"

"course not"she said smiling at her then they began to walk away

"charlie will you go with her,I'll be there as soon as I can" aden asked not wanting joey to be alone

charlie began to panic internally "oh I don't think I should"

"please charlie I need to sort this out then I'll be right there"

she agreed,ran out the front door and over to rachels car just as they were about to get in

"wait for me"charlie shouted

joey smiled at her thinking it was very sweet as charlie asked rachel if she could take her too

"sure, you are dating him after all"

joeys smile instantly turned into a frown _"of course thats why she want to come" _she thought as she climbed into the back of the car

charlie got in after her and noticed the look on joeys face so she grabbed her hand "are you ok?"

joey looked down at the hand covering hers on her lap "I'm fine"she said as she pulled her hand from under charlies and pushed her hair behind her ear

"_god what am I doing this is so wrong, I shouldn't be going to the hospital......but joey shouldn't be on her own"_

They walked into the hospital,while rachel went to get updated joey and charlie sat in the waiting room in silence both lost in their own thoughts until rachel came in and they both stood and walked towards her

"how is he?" charlie asked as she felt sick with nerves now

"they found him at the bottom of the stairs so it looks like he fell down them which caused his blow to the head, they ran some tests and it shows he has been drinking so he probably lost balance and fell" she paused for a second "now the thing is,with head injuries we never really no the extent of the damage until the patient wakes up"

"has he woken up yet?"joey asked

"no not yet"

charlie didn't know how to feel

"charlie are you ok......you look a little pale?"rachel asked

"I'm fine...just worried" she glanced at joey who looked away gritting her teeth slightly

"_nows not the time to be jealous your brothers hurt for god sake" _"can we see him?" she asked

"_we"_charlies stomach flipped

"yes I'll take you"

as they headed towards bretts room a nurse was coming out "is everything ok?"rachel asked

"he's awake" the nurse said as the door closed behind her

"greet"rachel smiled at joey as she walked past her into bretts room while charlie froze

"are you coming in charlie?"rachel asked giving her a small smile

"erm....yes" _"oh god what am I doing......funny thats not the first time I've asked myself that today......nows not the time to think about that......maybe thats why joey was being a little off with me"_

she then followed rachel into the room.........................

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

OK I accidentally deleted the chapter that wasn't part of the story and now the chapters are thrown off so all of you that have this on your alerts there is no chapter 16 yet, the chapter before this is the new one


	17. Chapter 17

OK so here is an actual chapter sorry about that by the way I deleted one and screwed it all up somehow anyway I'm going away at the weekend till Tuesday or Wednesday but I will try to get another chapter up before I go I think I will be able to but we'll see, reviews may help you with that :)

* * *

Charlie walked into bretts room feeling physically sick as she watched rachel moving bretts bed into a sitting position then begin to test his reactions

Joey pulled up the chair beside him while she was wondering what the hell she was doing as her cover was about to be blown

"so how are you feeling brett?" rachel asked when she had finished

"ok"

"can you tell me what happened?"she asked

charlie heart felt like it was going to explode it was beating that fast so stood leaning against the door frame waiting for his answer

he looked confused "I....I don't remember....I"

joey cut him off "he doesn't remember because he was drunk,fell down the stairs and hit his head" she said harshly

he sighed and rubbed his head "give me a break Jo"

"you were saying brett"rachel urged

"the last thing I remember was being at the club.....sorry"

"_oh thank god...but what if eventually he does remember......am going to have to get what I need quicker"_

"so how is he?"joey asked bringing charlie out of her thoughts

"were guna keep him in for afew days to keep an eye on him but he should be fine"

"are you serious,I'm fine carnt I just go home?"

"no,head injuries are serious brett"

"whatever"he snapped

"hey don't get that like with her, if you hadn't been so stupid you wouldn't have to would you"joey shouted surprising everyone

"sorry" brett mumbled

"one of the nurses will be by to check on you but if you need anything just let them know"

"thanks for this rachel" joey said sincerely

"its not a problem"

bretts eyes followed rachel as she began to walk away then he noticed charlie for the first time

"hi charlie"

"hi"she said weakly still trying to regulate her breathing

"what are you doing here?"

joey spoke before charlie could "she was at the party you ruined and she was worried so here she is"she said harshly then she stood up and walked out of the room nearly colliding with aden and Laura who appeared in the doorway just as she walked out

"whats wrong with her?"aden asked entering the room looking around at 3 confused looking faces

he went to go after her but charlie stopped him telling him she would go

charlie was wondering down the corridor towards the front of hospital to see if joey had gone out for some air, when she turned the corner she saw Hugo and kate stood talking so she quickly went back around the corner and listened to what they were saying

"what if it was whoever broke in to my place Hugo?"

"we don't no that...... look lets talk to brett first and see what he says"

"what you think this is all just a coincidence........someone's onto us and I don't think its the cops this time"

charlie was stood listening to an obviously nervous kate and was now wondering like them who it is

"look I think your just being paranoid brett probably just fell down drunk"

"maybe but that still doesn't change the fact that whoever broke into my apartment has the book Hugo and presumably the last shipment,it has our entire operation in there"

"will you relax sis"

"no I wont, your supposed to be fixing this Hugo but ever since you got here things are getting worse"

"look I'm sorting it okay and the new stuff will be here in 2 week so you'll be back in business in no time"

"yeah and what happens if this boatload just disappears too huh?"

charlie was still stood around the corner digesting everything she was hearing,she now knew how and when they would be receiving their next batch of drugs _"I really need to update Chris after"_

"just leave this to me while you focus on getting joey back on side, the last thing we need is her finding out"

"what if I carnt....I mean she wants answers about the brake in and sh...."

"find a way, because If it comes to it I will and I'm sure you don't want that"

charlie began to panic internally she thought back to brett telling her joey wasn't involved he could have just been trying to protect his sister but now listening to them she realised joey was in the middle of all this and could easily get caught in the crossfire,then her thoughts turned to the kiss they had shared and the near kiss after that _"nows not the time charlie get a grip" _

"okay I'll get joey back on side, I'll just do what I do best"

charlie rolled her eyes

"good girl,now lets go get a drink and then go see what Brett's got to say"

charlie was unsure of what to do until she noticed a storeroom across from her so she ran in and closed the door quickly behind her.

Charlie came out of the storeroom and went to look for joey outside but when she didn't find her she decided to call Chris an give him an update.

Brett,Aden and Laura were sat in awkward silence as they waited for charlie and joey to come back

"well as fun as this is I think I'm guna go get a coffee" Laura said standing up from the chair at the side of bretts bed as aden smiled

"well nobody asked you two to come"brett snapped at them

"well were not here for you and when joey gets back were going"aden snapped back as he stood up

"your being even more up yourself than normal today arnt you brett?" everyone turned to see joey at the door

"well I think I'm aloud considering I havw to stay in here"

"because of your own stupidity"

"ok so why are you in a bad mood you bit head before"he asked

"I'm not" _"because I was jealous maybe"_

"whatever" he said sighing looking miserable until he saw charlie enter the room

"hi charlie" he said smiling at her

"were guna go get a coffee do either of you want one?"aden asked as he and Laura made their way to the door

"no thanks" they both replied smiling at them

"so how are you feeling?" asked as she walked to the side of joey who stepped away from her, which didn't get missed by charlie

"better for seeing you"he smiling at her

"so how long do you have to stay for?"she asked feeling uncomfortable considering she had just been kissing his sister who was now avoiding being near her after she had pushed him down the stairs

"afew days....so maybe when I do get out we can go on another date?"

she glanced at joey who was looking at her "yeah" she said plastering a fake smile on her face

"you know what I think leave you to it"joey said feeling disappointed she then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist

"hi babe"kate said sweetly

charlie looked to see kate with her arms wrapped around joey and she felt a wave of jealously run through her _"what?jealous...I'm not jealous am I....she was guna kiss me again and I didn't pull away......oh god" _she felt relieved as she watched joey step out of kates embrace

"hi all" Hugo declared as walked into the room but got no replies

"can we talk Jo?" kate asked

"I'm going home" joey said when she noticed aden and Laura walk back into the room,as she turned to walk away but kate put her hand on her arm

"Jo"

"look I'm going to have to work tomorrow now arnt I so I'm going home"she shook of kates arm and began to walk away

"can I get a lift with you guys?" charlie asked today had been a long day and she didn't relish the idea of being here with the 3 of them

"I'll see you charlie"brett called as she walked away

she turned and smiled at him "yeah, see you soon"

Aden and Laura had been chatting away in the car whilst joey and charlie had been quite both thinking about the same thing

"I'll drop you at bretts Jo then I'll take you to yours charlie ok"aden said looking at them in the back seat through the mirror

"actually can you let me out here ade I'll walk"joey asked

"yeah sure"he pulled up and eyed her suspiciously "are you ok?"

she smiled at him "I'm fine I just feel like a walk"

"do you want some company...I could use a walk?"charlie asked wanting to clear the air

"erm...sure" _"great just what I need"_

they began to walk towards the beach in silence

ok so i know you all knew that he wouldn't remember but who's to say he doesnt or that it might come back to him?????????????


	18. Chapter 18

Just a short one until I get back into the swing of things

Funkyshaz57- I thought about what you said and I hope it will be better for you from now on

Jsco81,Kim, authorw and kirky123-thankyou, you always review and I am very very grateful

jaybees17-firstly thankyou very much for the compliment and I'll try so you will do me the honour of reviewing again lol,about that comment that kate made I can't give you an answer because I wrote it without having decided myself and I still haven't yet well done you for picking that up though. I did want to do that to brett but I need him so maybe later lol

* * *

charlie and joey walked across the empty beach in silence both lost in their own thoughts charlie was worried about brett regaining his memory while joey felt annoyed at everyone and everything

charlie decided to brake the silence considering charlie was nearly at her house "are you okay?"

"no not really" joey said as she stopped looking out to sea so charlie stopped at the side of her and did the same

charlie looked at her getting lost for a second thinking how beautiful she looked with the morning sun illuminating her face, then the kiss they shared popped into her head again as hard as she had tried she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it and what would have happened if aden hadn't have been looking for joey when he had _"I kissed her......I liked it and I was so guna let her kiss me........shit"_

"you heard what rachel said bretts guna be fine" she said when she managed to shake the thoughts from her head

"yeah" she said simply still looking out at sea

"unless thats not the only thing bothering you?" she asked

joey started to laugh bitterly "oh you could say that...my brothers a drunk and could have killed himself.....my girlfriends a bitch and treats me like shit but thats not all, oh no she's hiding something from me something that caused a stranger to break into my house and touch everything I own" she paused and looked at charlie for the first time since they arrived at the beach "and there's also the fact you kissed me early"

charlie didn't know what to say she hadn't expected joey to say that but it was more to do with the fact joey was right charlie had kissed her, yes they were playing truth or dare but joey had said she didn't have to and went to put the card back when charlie stopped her

she turned her head away from joeys gaze and tried to think of something to say "I..it was a dare"

charlie turned her whole body towards joey when she heard her laughing "whats funny?"

joey turned to look her in the eye "you didn't have to did you?"

"it was just a dare joey"she snapped

"yeah...is that why you were guna let me kiss you until aden interrupted us"joey snapped back

charlie looked into joeys eyes knowing if she said that she wouldn't have she would be lying but she said it anyway resulting in joey laughing again

after she stopped laughing joey turned her body to face charlie and took a step toward her so their faces were only inches apart "so if I kissed you now you wouldn't kiss me back?"she asked softly feeling confident

charlie stood frozen not knowing what to say or do but didn't break eye contact,she opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out

joey watch her struggle internally and moved slightly closer

charlies stomach starting doing back flips when joey came even closer and her eyes involuntary darted down to joeys lips remembering how good it felt to kiss them

joey watched charlies eyes move down to her lips then when she met her eyes again joey leant forward and kissed charlie on the lips once not holding it long but long enough to see if charlie would pull away and she didn't

charlie couldn't believe what was happening joey had just kissed her and had now pulled back slightly with a small smirk on her face

"you were saying"joey said as she tried to read charlies expression

"shut up" before charlie knew what she was doing she closed the gap between them cupping joeys face with her left hand then pulled her face towards her bringing her into another kiss

joey was quick to reciprocate this time and when she felt charlies tongue seeking entry which she happily allowed she put her hands on charlies hips closing the gap between them leaving no air between their bodies. Their kissing started to heat up and hands started wondering before either of them knew what was happening charlie was laid down on the sand with joey straddling her running her hands over charlies body. They drew apart breathless and joey moved into a sitting position still straddling charlie

"are you sure this is what you want?" joey asked

charlie sat up and cupped joeys face with her hand then she gently ran her thumb over joeys lips she smiled looking into joeys eyes then she pulled her into another kiss. She began to run her hand up joeys stomach and caress her soft skin until she heard a ringing noise, she looked around but saw nothing when she turned back joey was gone and the ringing got louder until she bolted upright in her bed feeling very excited and confused as to what had actually happened on the beach until she remembered that they had walked home in silence with a little small talk

she reached over to turn the alarm of that was telling her she had to get ready for work

"oh god...i like her" she concluded throwing herself back down on the bed


	19. Chapter 19

I decided to update another chapter for this again before doing another chapter for conflicted but for those of you reading that too I'm working on it

Jsco81,Kim and Authorw-thankyou again my star reviewers

L11SXE-well my very first reviewer now you know how I feel when you disappear on me lol but considering you always make me smile when you do decide to grace me with your presence I'll forgive you :)

vindaloo27-ok first off please review again I have to say I had a very big grin on my face after that review so thankyou very much for the compliments and what not. so as I'm feeding your addiction and I did hurry with this one for you now you have to post your new story

AJ-1978- you're about to find

oniz197 and kirky123-thankyou, I was meant to say it in the last one but I forgot to add it as I had started writing it before I went away and you hadn't reviewed yet  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

charlie was walking to work along the beach thinking about the dream she had,after she and joey had left aden and Laura they had walked along the beach mostly in silence only making small talk occasionally. When she got home she went straight to bed feeling really tired the next thing she knew she's waking up feeling all hot and flustered after having a dream about joey so she quickly got ready for work after having a cold shower and now here she was wondering what the hell was going on

"_I cant believe this happening...I like her.....I actually like her......I've never even looked at a women before.....I mean yeah I noticed how beautiful she was right from the beginning but that doesn't make me gay.....oh god did I just say gay.....I am so not gay......am I...I did like kissing her and dream joey was right I kissed her and I was going to let her kiss me before aden interrupted us....and that dream,wow....shit"_

charlie was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked into her then she realised she was outside the club so she took a deep breath and walked in immediately locating joey behind the bar with Laura and aden sitting on the other side while the other staff were preparing for opening up. She stood there unable to shake off the images of the her dream when aden noticed her

"hi charlie" he said as she began to walk towards them

joey momentarily froze unsure of what to do everything that followed after their kiss yesterday was awkward but she decided that she would have to make an effort considering charlie worked for her and is dating her brother, which was good in theory but once she looked at charlies face it all went out the window

"hi guy"she greeted

"well I thought it was funny" aden said to joey and Laura after they all greeted eachother

"whats funny?"charlie asked sitting next to aden

"ok two eggs are boiling in a pan, one male and one female.  
The female egg says "Look, I've got a crack"  
"No good telling me" replies the male egg "I'm not hard yet"

charlie chuckled as aden looked more amused than everyone else

"if you stand close enough to him,you can hear the ocean"joey said to charlie who was looking at her strangely until she realised joey had noticed then turned away

"hey"aden protested trying to look offended

"so charlie did you have a good time at the party?"Laura asked

charlie locked eyes with joey before looking at Laura

"erm yes...yeah I did"

"until you got locked in the bathroom that is" she said

"oh no they had fun in there didn't you girls"aden said grinning cheekily receiving a glare from joey

Laura looked at aden wondering what he was talking about

"they played my truth or dare game"he told her still grinning

charlie and joey looked at eachother with a nervous smile before turning to look at aden

"well I'm afraid every dirty thought thats running through that big head of yours isn't true"joey said wishing it was

"oh you can't begin to imagine whats going on in my head" he was sure something had happened feeling the tension when he walked in to the bathroom

"men" all three girls said in unison while shaking their heads at him

he laughed at them "what because women are so perfect"

"have you noticed how women's problems start with men....menstrual cramp,menopause"

"mental breakdown" Laura added

then charlie "mental illness"

they all smiled as they watched aden try and think of a comeback then when he couldn't think of one he got up and muttered something about checking the mixers

after they had laughed at him Laura walked away leaving Charlie and joey alone

joey was the first to brake the silence

"I need to get some vodka mixers out of the cellar will you give me a hand?" she asked

"yeah" she said

Aden was standing close enough to hear what had been said and he came up with an idea _"no I can't joey will kill me.....but then again if I'm right and something did happen last __night then this might work and she wont be mad at me.....yeah I'll lock them in and see what happens" _so he followed them down the stairs then towards to the cellar doors and wait for them to go in,when they were out of sight he quietly closed the doors and put a chair under the handles. When he was satisfied that they would be able to push it open he walked away hoping he was right about all this

meanwhile down in the cellar joey and charlie were trying to find the vodka mixers when they found them they both grabbed a box and headed towards the door with joey leading the way

"what the hell." she said when the door wouldn't open so she pushed it hard "you've got to be joking" she said with a sigh

while joey knocked on the door and called out for someone charlie began to panic internally being locked in a another room with joey was the last thing she wanted when she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her dream all morning

joey admitted defeat and walked back into the middle of the room putting the box down and sitting on it. she watched charlie standing in the exact same position until she put the box down and began to bang frantically on the door so joey jumped up and ran towards her

"charlie calm down"

charlie flinched when joey put her hand on her shoulder which didn't go missed by joey then charlie pulled away from her and said "don't do that" then she began to bang on the door again

joey frowned at charlies action "do what, touch you?"

"yes"she said high pitched as she continued to bang on the door

"charlie just calm down,it'll be okay someone will come looking for us and if you carry on like that your guna hurt yourself" she said feeling little confused but feeling the need to calm her down

"will you stop being so nice!" she shouted hitting the door harder

now joey felt even more confused "what are talking about?"

when charlie didn't answer her she grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her round to face her "calm down,whats the problem?"

"your the problem"charlie shouted

joey shook her head in confusion "what the hell does mean charlie?"

charlie realised that joey still had hold of her wrist which were now hanging inbetween the small gap between their bodies which were millimetres apart, before she could think about it she leant in and kissed a stunned joey who was quick to reciprocate as the both introduced their tongues. Charlie closed her hands around joeys pulling their bodies together and turned them so she could push joey back against the door making her moan into her mouth as she pinned their hand above them..........

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

So you all really liked were I left the last chapter eh lol and again thankyou for the reviews guys they are very much appreciated and I hope all you silent reader are enjoying it too

AJ-1978- definitely not a dream this time

LS11SXE- ok first of all I had a very good teacher :) but more importantly I'm very honoured, reviewing 2 chapters in a row.. are you feeling ok because you've normally done a disappearing act on me by now or does this mean I'll see you in afew chapters? lol

* * *

"calm down, whats the problem?"

"you're the problem" charlie shouted

joey shook her head in confusion "what the hell does mean charlie?"

charlie realised that joey still had hold of her wrist which were now hanging inbetween the small gap between their bodies which were millimetres apart, before she could think about it she leant in and kissed a stunned joey who was quick to reciprocate as the both introduced their tongues.

Charlie closed her hands around joeys pulling their bodies together and turned them so she could push joey back against the door making her moan into her mouth as she pinned their hand above them. The need for air drew them apart as charlie lowered there hands but she kept a firm hold of them as they leant their foreheads together both a little stunned at what had just happened

Joey was the first to brake the silence "wow"

"yeah" charlie said softly _"what am I doing.....I cant do this" _she was thinking until she opened her eyes to see joey gazing back at her then all thoughts disappeared as she got lost in joeys eyes. charlie let go of her hands and began to caress joeys face

"charlie..... joey began until charlie cut her off by kissing her with passion so she decided to just go with the flow so she moved her hands to the small of charlies back, pulled her body against hers and spun them round so charlie had her back against the door. Joey started to run her hands over charlies body as they continued kissing but she paused just before she got to charlies breasts she didn't want to move to fast and freak her out

Charlie was enjoying the feeling of joeys hands exploring her body so when felt joey hesitate she pulled joeys hand to its wanted destination making them both chuckle and draw apart for air

"are you sure?" joey felt the need to ask

Charlie nodded and kissed her again so joey caressed her breasts gently and was thrilled when she felt her responses through charlie top, now feeling confident she ran her hand down charlies stomach to the bottom of her work t-shirt and began to lift it as charlie lifted her arms, feeling confident when she saw joey gazing lustily at her exposed upper body she quickly removed joeys and ran her hands over joeys exposed skin and gently eplore her breast,as she watched joey close her eyes and smile at her touch she couldn't believe this was happening she knew there was somthing between them but this morning with that dream she had it changed everything and being locked in another room with joey she didn't have the strenght to fight it . Joey kissed her mouth again and charlie leant back against the door as joeys started kissing her way down her body _"I'm so loosing my job for this"_ she thought until she felt joey expertly remove her bra and begin to tease her breast with her hand and her mouth _"god who cares right now"_

Joey was now on her knees planting kisses over charlie stomach she stopped as she got to the top of charlies jeans looking up for confirmation that charlie was ok with this which she got when charlie nodded at her, joey removed charlie jeans then started planting kisses up her thighs and was a little surprised when she felt charlie pulling her up until she saw the lusty look on charlies face that matched her own then felt charlie unbuttoning her jeans and start sliding them down so she stepped out of them and they began to kiss again

Their kisses soon turned into hungry kisses that were urgent and before they knew it both their underwear had been discarded surprising joey considering this was charlies first time with a women

Charlie pulled away from the kiss looking shy "joey I don't....I don't know what I'm doing...I want to...I ..I"

Joey smiled at her and placed her finger over charlies lips to stop her "shhh...its ok...look charlie you don't have to do anything...I"

Charlie cut her off with a kiss "what if i followed your lead" she asked shyly

Joey smiled and kissed charlie again as her hand set about finding its wanted destination so charlie mirrored her actions causing them both to moan into each other mouths as they set about bringing eachother to climax,which they did before they felt someone try to open the door that they were hudled up against naked as they gathered all their senses back.............

* * *

Ok i know its short but I tried not to over think it with it being my first time writing one so I hope its was ok and let me know if i should never do one again lol (i am being serious tho)


	21. Chapter 21

Thankyou guys and since I'm in a good mood right now I decided to do another chapter for you

LS11SXE- wow 3 in a row I'm feeling very special right now lol let see if you make it to 4 eh??

jsco81-I was surprised that you weren't the first to review this time kinda got used to it but as always thankyou

AuthorW-I think it was nice moment even though it was small

CJ4Eva-I'm sure you would lol

Linda-thankyou and you may be my biggest fan considering your the only one to say that to me so you can have that title lol read the first chapter and to answer your question- yes it was, however I will take that back if it takes you about a month to add another chapter :)

thanks for the reviews and all you silent readers please feel to drop by and leave me a comment just once then you can go back to being silent,I'd appreciate it

* * *

Aden walked back towards the cellar door and removed the chair,he gently tried to open the door but when it wouldn't move any further he ran off as quickly as he could _"lets see if it worked"_

inside they hadn't moved from the door until they knew that whoever it was had gone and now the were putting their cloths back on. Charlies mind was racing_"what have I done......I'm supposed to be gathering evidence on them not having mind blowing sex.....come on charlie you know joeys not involved.....still thats not the point, I'm supposed to be doing my job not this even if it was amazing......really amazing......god what am I supposed to do now"_

joey was stood in her underwear watching charlie putting her clothes on deep in thought _"time for her to freak out then"_

she tried getting charlies attention so she tried again raising her voice "charlie!"

charlie turned to look at her as she did up her jeans "sorry,what?"

joey picked up her remaining clothes as charlie put her t-shirt on "what just happened?" she asked quietly

charlie chewed her lip and looked away "I don't know joey"

"please don't do this?" joey pleaded softly

charlie felt a wave of guilt run through her at the tone of joeys voice that she didn't dare look at her "do what?" _"could I be anymore of bitch right now"_

"go all cold an distant while you try and convince yourself it was a mistake...I was a mistake"

charlie looked at her sharply "I didn't say that"

"your not saying much of anything though are you"

"I just....it was what it was" she said weakly knowing how much of an idiot she was being

joey shook her head in annoyance "and what exactly was that charlie?"

"I don't know joey" charlie answered sound just as annoyed

"do you regret it?" she asked wanting to hear if charlie was going to lie to her

"no"

"didn't you enjoy it?" she asked getting louder

"of course I did"

"then what charlie?"she shouted

"it shouldn't have happened" charlie shouted back

charlie rubbed her head in frustration "I didn't mean it like that" _"I cant exactly tell her the truth though can I"_

"what other way am I supposed to take it?"

when she was met with silence joey started to laugh bitterly as she quickly put her pants on "I'll tell you then shall I.....ever since you got here I've been getting mixed signals from you then last night you kissed me and if aden hadn't have walked in we would have ended up kissing again"she paused as she pulled her t-shirt over her head "then today you turn up here looking at me the way you have been then we get stuck in here and your all over me I mean you kissed me,you pinned me against the door,you took the lead charlie which resulted in us having amazing sex in my cellar and now your acting like you made a mistake and It happened by accident or something......does that sound about right to you?"

charlie hung her head she didn't say anything,it was the truth but she couldn't think straight right now and she hated the fact she was obviously hurting joeys

joey was hurt and angry now,everything she had said was the truth and she didn't want to hear charlie say it was a mistake even if she knew she didn't mean it "you know what if this is how you want it to be....fine" and she stormed out of the cellar before tears started to well up in her eyes leaving charlie stood there feeling ashamed of herself,joey quickly made her way back to the bar ignoring charlies calls for her to wait.

Aden watched from the DJ booth as joey stormed through the door looking unhappy _"oops...maybe I got it wrong" _he then watched charlie enter a minute later looking equally as unhappy _"or maybe not" _

joey spotted aden talking to the DJ and was about to go over and tell him she was leaving but would be back for closing when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind, images of what had just happened in the cellar popped into her head until she spun round to come face to face with kate who didn't let go of her and pulled her in for a kiss. joey pulled back from kate ready to push her away until she saw charlie over kates shoulder looking at them then she decided that it might work to her advantage so she let kate keep her arms around her although they weren't the arms she wanted wrapped around her

charlie stopped in her tracks when she saw kate and joey kiss she felt undeniably jealous but she couldn't look away she did however when she felt a hand on her shoulder,she turned to see brett standing there

charlie felt nervous as hell"brett....I thought you were in hospital?"

"what not happy to see me?"he said with a straight face

"erm..of course, how are you feeling?"

"good....a little better if I could get a hug" he said with a small smile

charlie smiled nervously at him "sure"

joey tuned out of kates apology now it was her turn to feel jealous when she noticed brett and charlie hugging. She quickly removed kates arms and walked over

"why arnt you in the hospital?"

brett pulled slightly back from charlie but kept his hands around her waist "well its nice to see you too Jo"

joey looked at his arms around charlie then looked up to meet charlies eyes to see her looking uncomfortable "I thought they were keeping you in for afew days?"

"they wanted to....but I wanted to see my girlfriend

"_GIRLFRIEND................what the fuck" _both charlie and joey screamed in their heads

joey quickly snapped back "you've been on one date brett I wouldn't exactly call her your girlfriend"

"well I think thats charlies choice" he looked at charlie "what do you say?"

charlie glanced at joey who was looking at her waiting to hear the answer as much as brett

"erm....I...I say I have to go back to work"then she quickly released herself from bretts grasp and practically ran to the bar _"I am so screwed"_

probably not what you wanted but bare with me on this ok, trust me funkyshaz showed me the light lol


	22. Chapter 22

Not feeling too great about this chapter sorry its short I'll make the next one extra long

silent readers I give up you can stay silent I'm just glad your still reading it

LS11SXE- turns out you are lucky L :)

Linda-thankyou my biggest fan your really boosting my ego lately I have to say lol

funkyshaz57-I thought about what said with cj fics and what they lack at the moment which is why things are progressing and everyone probably wanted the next chapter to go a different way but it will get there

jsco81-it may get even messier

charliefan-if I decide to kill someone off would like me to make it her for you lol I've stolen what you said by the way,hope you don't mind

CJ4Eva-I'm still in two minds about what to do with him yet

kirky-have I thanked you for the fact you still review every chapter even when your catching up

AuthorW-he'll try

CJ mustang-I think this is the first time you've reviewed this one so thankyou

* * *

charlie threw herself into serving customers while trying to avoid the end of the bar were brett and kate were sat with joey stood on the other side and it worked until brett shouted her. She silently cursed him as she made her way towards them and plastered a fake smile on her face

"will you have a drink with us?" brett asked

"erm...." she looked around trying to think of an excuse _"kill me now"_

joey shook her head "please take your time charlie, it is a big decision after all........wouldn't want you to regret it" she said as she pored herself a drink

charlie kept her eyes on brett and kate "yeah sure"

brett jumped out of his seat "well you sit here and get yourself a drink while I make you ladies some cocktails"

charlie looked at kate who was blatantly checking her out "yeah charlie you come sit with me" she said patting the chair brett had vacated

charlie went pour herself a glass of wine

"pour me one too charlie" kate said smiling at joey who just looked away unimpressed

"_shame we don't have any arsenic to go with it"_ "ok"

she poured them both a glass and reluctantly went to sit next to kate

"so are we going home soon babe so we can.....make up properly" kate said smiling at joey seductively

"okay first of all don't call me babe and making up "properly" as you call it would require for us to actually make up which we haven't" joey snapped

kate sighed "well how are we supposed to do that when you wont even talk to me"

"what does that tell you kate" she said in a slightly raised voice

kate sat looking stunned she was beginning to think joey was being serious "are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore"

joey rubbed her forehead in frustration and sighed

"because you know joey I could have someone else like that" she clicked her fingers "you on the other hand m......

charlie cut in before she could stop herself "don't you dare talk to her like that, she could do a lot better than you and you know it which is why she isn't just another one of your conquests" she said with anger boiling in her eyes looking at a women she hated with a passion

kate looked at her as surprised as joey was_ "interesting"_ "you got someone in mind there charlie?" she asked

charlie glanced at joey who looked a little surprised by her outburst but then focussed on kate again "well its the truth isn't it thats why your here trying to suck up and worm your way back in otherwise you wouldn't be her would you,you'd ready be with someone else if you could get someone better than her"

kate gritted her teeth "who the hell do you think your talking to charlie?"

charlie laughed looking kate dead in the eyes "I really have no idea because I for one don't see why she puts up with you"

joey stood watching them feeling rather pleased at the reaction kate was having on charlie whilst aden made his way over and stood beside her with his arm over her shoulder

kate couldn't believe someone was speaking to her like this"yeah well its none of your god dam business"

"yeah well I'm making it my business she deserves to be treated better" she paused and looked at joey "you deserved better" she said sincerely hoping joey would see she sorry about how she acted "and I hope she realises that and dumps you"

Aden caught the look _"I'm so great"_

kate was fuming "why you want her for yourself do you?"

charlie studied her for a second " if I were you and I was lucky enough for someone like her to want to be with me I wouldn't treat her the way you do, she is way too good for you and I hope she realises that before you drag her down even more than you already have"

"I second that" aden said

kate turned to glare at aden "who asked you....oh I forgot dating her likes dating both of you.....why don't you get your own life and stay out of mine" she snapped

joey smacked her hand down on the bar as she shouted " enough.....don't talk to him like that he...."

aden silenced her "let me tell you something kate its not your life I'm a part of its joeys and I always will be no matter how many attempts you make to change that and you know what I've kept my mouth shut for long enough.........your a bitch, you have this whole gods gift thing going on when the truth is your a nobody who doesn't know how to keep her legs shut and you cling on to joey because she's the only person thats cares about you......although I have no idea why"

to say kate was angry was an understatement but she needed joey back on side "baby lets go home"

joey studied her for a moment looking her right in the eye "you go....you get your shit together and you get out of my apartment.....were done" then she walked away and left a shocked kate watching her walk away

Aden grinned "bye kate" and then went to serve a customer

charlie walked away laughing as kate sat there looking shocked beyond words then she stormed away

Brett carefully walked back over with a tray full of cocktails and frowned when he looked up to find everyone gone


	23. Chapter 23

Thankyou guys I wasn't feeling too sure about that chapter but apparently you all loved it so thats all that matters and sorry for the delay been a little distracted lately :)

L-you realise were on number 6 lol

Linda- I'll remember that for if they end up in that situation again. Get writing girl :)

jsco81- no sympathy for her eh

movie249-thankyou for the review and that book is great so far

CarrieMcNugget-welcome back stranger I thought you'd stopped reading it and thankyou very nice of you say

Kathy-I feel very special now lol you don't have to be sorry I know exactly how many people are reading it so I know people are liking it but its just nice to get some feedback you know, so thankyou

xSOFIEx-first review from you so thankyou I appreciate it

CJ4Eva- you seem to get really invested in the story and I like that

oniz197-guess you'll just have to wait and see :)

AuthorW-she's not completely gone though

kirky-as always thankyou I appreciate it

* * *

charlie was sat at the bar on her break thinking about everything that had happened tonight her head was spinning and she hadn't spoken to joey since kate had stormed off

aden sat down next to her

"whats wrong?" he asked

"nothing" charlie said unconvincingly staring at her drink

aden studied her "did you and joey get it on?"

charlie chocked on her drink and looked around to see if anyone had heard her "will you keep your voice down"

"oh my god...you did didn't you" he said smiling in disbelief

_"i am such a genious.......although the look on her face means somethings wrong"_

charlie searched his face looking for judgement and when she didn't see any she decided to tell him considering she felt like if she didn't tell someone she would explode

"yeah we did" she said picking up her drinking

charlie turned when she heard aden chuckling "whats funny?"

"no its not that" he assured as he show the look on charlies face "I knew I was right"

charlie frowned "what do you mean?"

"I knew you and joey are going to end up together"

"really" she said quietly hiding a small smile

"yeah.......so erm when did it happen?" he asked even though he already knew

charlie blushed as the memory's ran through her head she told him that it was today but she left out the part about it being in the cellar

he smiled as he noticed her blushing before turning serious

"well your acting pretty calm about it"

charlie caught site of joey walking across the room and she felt a jolt of excitement run through her it was then that she realised it wasn't the fact the joey was a women that worried her even though that did surprise her, its the fact that she was here to arrest brett,kate and joey even though she believed joey wasn't involved,the question was would she ever forgive her for all the lies

charlie sighed and turned back to her drink wishing she could tell him the truth but she couldn't "not exactly"

aden wasn't convinced "do you wish it hadn't happened now?"

"no"she rubbed her head in frustration "maybe"

aden frowned "what.....didn't_ it_ go well" he said trying to make a gesture with his hands

now it was charlies turn to chuckle "no it was amazing"

"really...how amazing"he asked grinning as she slapped him on the arm

aden shook his head in confusion "seriously though your losing me"

"its complicated" she said with a sigh

he nodded his head "i guess suddenly being attracted to someone one of the same sex is"

"god yeah" _"if only that were it"_

"well whatever you decide to do now can I suggest that you talk to joey about it and not just try and brush it off because she doesn't deserve that"

"yeah I know"

"aden could you not........

"don't worry your secrets safe with me.....just don't hurt her ok"

she smiled at his concern for his best friend and got up to go talk to joey

"oh and nice job with kate by the way" he said smiling proudly

"you too" she said smilling back as they clinked their glasses together

"i just hope she does as joey asked her to " he mumbled

* * *

charlie made her way to the office as she got closer she could her a male voice coming from inside. The door was open so she moved closer and identified the man as hugo

"yeah well I brought the drop off forward a week so its guna be next Saturday instead.........yes..........just don't screw this up be at the wharf at midnight......bye"

"_the next shipment was supposed to be two weeks wasn't it" _

before charlie had a chance to move hugo had walked out of the room

"charlie what are you doing?"

"oh I was just looking for joey"

he smiled at her "are you sure you weren't looking for me instead"

charlie tried not to show the disgust on her face "no I wasn't"

he looked her up and down "shame"

a voice came from behind them "why don't you do everyone a favour hugo and go back to were ever it is you came from"

they both looked to see joey walking towards them

"don't be like that Joey just because your jealous" he said as joey pushed past him

charlie walked through the door behind her and closed it in hugo's face

joey leant against her desk while charlie had her back resting against the door both were unsure were to start ,charlie was the first to speak

"I'm sorry" she said with her lowered not meeting joeys eyes

joey rubbed her forehead in frustration

"you know what charlie I'm really not in the mood to listen to you stand there and tell me how it was a mistake and it wont happen again because your straight"

"I am straight "she said weakly

joey began to laugh bitterly "didn't seem so straight when we were having sex not so long ago.......you know what I'll do you a favour and we'll pretend it never happened ok" she said with a slightly raised voice

charlie looked up to meet joeys eyes "I didn't say that"

she shouted back "your not saying anything"

"you know what joey you need to cut me some slack I've never looked at another women let alone anything else, then I meet you and everything changes just like that so I think I'm aloud some time to get my head around the fact I have feelings for another women" she shouted back

they both went silent and locked eyes until charlie dropped her head and studied the floor

joey slowly walked toward her and cupped charlies face gently caressing her cheek while slowly raising it to look into her eyes before she kissed her softly on the lips but their kiss turned a little more passionate as joey slowly ran her hand down charlies body and back up to cup charlies breast as charlie pulled their bodies as close as possible.

They continued to kiss heatedly until joey began to trail kisses down charlies neck and chest while she threw her head back against the door with one hand on it the trying to hold herself up while the other was running through joeys hair.

As joey removed her shirt charlie felt incredibly turned on by the way joey was looking at her and was about to remove joeys when she felt joey push her back against the door then she watched her drop to her knees and begin trailing wet kisses all over her stomach until she reached charlie button on her jeans, then as she did before she stopped and looked up for permission which charlie eagerly give.

Joey took off charlies jeans pulling her underwear down with them. She kissed up charlies thighs and stopped for confirmation again, which a now heaving in anticipation charlie quickly gave. when felt joeys mouth on her she clung onto the door for dear life as joey used her tongue and her fingers to bring her as much pleasure as she could but little did they know they were being watched on the CCTV camera


	24. Chapter 24

I think a weeks the longest I've gone without updating this been a little distracted lately

thanks for the reviews,keep em coming and they'll get you another chapter faster

got to give vindaloo27 some credit I was stuck in a little writing funk... guess you could call it writers block and she pulled me out of it so thankyou

Linda-what can I say to you but thankyou..your a star

Nayou18-thankyou and you should be scared :)

L-well were at number 7 L lucky me so thankyou

CarrieMcNugget-well I'm glad your back so thankyou and I hope your exams went well

Kim-your about to find out

jsco81- aww I'm sorry :)

charliefan-I'll post it to you lol

snaz-first review from you so thankyou

CJ4Eva-time will tell and I'll keep that in mind,as always thankyou

phoenix4725-first review from you too so thankyou,you like that huh I'll remember that

Jules-you don't have be shy but thankyou I really appreciate it

kirky123-I really appreciate you always reviewing thankyou and I'm glad your enjoying it

shyrie-you made a bid for me once on yours so now I'm doing it to you plz don't stop writing all the wrong reasons

* * *

charlie was gripping onto the door regulating her breathing while joey pulled charlies jeans up her legs and started placing soft kisses along charlies stomach as she she buttoned up her jeans

charlie squeezed her eyes shut relishing the contact as she felt joey kissing her way up her body,she opened them when she felt joey push a strand of hair behind her ear then she closed the gap between them for a passionate kiss

joey pulled back slightly "you're right,I'll give all the time you need"she whispered and kissed her once more before picking up charlies t-shirt and handing it to her

charlie pulled her t-shirt back on and looked at joey unsure of what to say which joey didn't miss

"charlie its okay,you're right this is big for you and I need to give you some time to work things out" she reassured then gave her a kiss on the lips

charlie tried to think of something to say but she had no idea its not like she could tell her that she's been lying to her all along and even though she is here to arrest her, her brother and kate she really does like her _"this is so messed up"_

joey looked up to see charlie looking at her like there was something she wanted to say "what is it?" she asked

for a second the thought of confessing all ran though her head but it disappeared just as quick as it arrived "nothing.....thankyou though"

"oh your very welcome"joey said with a cheeky grin

charlie chuckled and blushed a little "no not that....well yeah that too..... but for giving me some time"

joey smiled and nodded "come on we'd better go back to work before they send out a search party"

with that they kissed once more and reluctantly went back to work

* * *

joey and charlie made their way towards aden behind the bar

"hey guys" aden greeted quietly

"what?" joey asked at the look aden was giving her

"nothing"

aden continued looking at her "seriously what?"

when aden looked away with a small smile joey glanced at charlie who shrugged at her

"get me a beer Jo"

she turned to see brett sat on the other side of the bar and kate walking towards them

"great" she exclaimed,charlie and aden thought the same thing when they followed her gaze

kate took a seat at the side of brett and ordered a drink but joey didn't move

"did you do what I asked?" she asked looking kate dead in the eye

"nice to see you too honey" she said sarcastically "did I move out of our apartment you mean?"

joey ran her hand through her hair feeling frustrated "no _my_ apartment....not ours...not yours....mine"

brett looked between them confused "why are you breaking up?"

"why _are_ we breaking up joey?" kate said glancing at charlie

joey sighed "because we don't work"

"yeah we do"

joey snapped "I don't love you and you certainly don't love me so have you moved your shit out of my house?"

kate nodded her head "yeah.......but this doesn't mean were over"

"if think you'll find it does........honey" she replied in the same sarcastic tone

kate sighed beginning to get frustrated "I'm not giving up Jo..........unless there is another reason your doing this?" she said looking directly at charlie this time

"what I do doesn't concern you anymore"

brett took a mouthful of his beer then looked at joey "its a reasonable question......I mean if its because of someone else you should have the decency to tell her "

joey shook her head at them both "first of all this has nothing to do with you" she said looking at brett

"oh this definitely involves me doesn't it " he shot back

Charlie was stood watching the interaction when she noticed who was walking towards them _"great"_

"what are we talking about?" hugo asked as he sat on the other side of brett

"why joeys breaking up with kate" brett said as he picked up his beer

hugo cut in with a small smirk on his face "I think maybe joey has her eye on someone else...don't you joey?"

"well nobody cares what you think" aden said standing at her side

joey groaned feeling frustrated "this has been a long time coming and it is none of your business so stay out of it" she said glaring at brett and hugo

charlie stood watching feeling proud until she noticed bretts starring at her

"so are we going out tonight charlie?" he asked

charlies didn't know how to respond, her plan was to extract information from him but how could she do that now

"oh... erm"she glanced at joey who was waiting for answer too _"say something then" _"I don't think so,I'm sorry"

joey exhaled with relief

"why?" brett asked bluntly

"I'm working so I can't" _"why do I feel like were under interrogation"_

"what about after?"

"no I think I'm guna go home" _"think of something good to say charlie.....how about I had sex with your sister twice tonight and I'm here to bring you down so I'm a little tired"_

"tired are you" he stated shortly while motioning for joey to get him another beer

charlie cast a glance at joey the tension that was in the air from everyone could be cut with a knife

"joey warn you out has she?" hugo asked still with a little smug smile playing on his lips as "shame eh" he added as he gave brett a pat on the back

joey shook her head at him "I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works"

"you know a thought just crossed my mind....."

joey cut it "really....must have been a long and lonely journey"

hugo frowned and no one could hide their amusement at the look on his face

"right if you'll excuse me I have more important things to be doing than pretending to be interested in anything you've got to say" joey said to hugo before she walked away leaving hugo glaring at her

aden and charlie both followed joeys lead and made them selves busy

* * *

her shift had ended and charlie was walking home, having filled Chris in on the conversation she heard hugo having she walked along the beach trying figure out what she was going to do about joey but by the time she arrived home she hadn't come up with a solution. she got her gate and noticed a figure stood at her door it was still dark and she couldn't make out who it was

"who's that?" she asked slowing walking towards them

she didn't get an answer so she repeated the question and slowly continued forward until she was close enough to see the person

"oh my god......

* * *

ok place yor bets people,who do you think was watching? you'll find out soon enough


	25. Chapter 25

Wow thankyou guys this is the most reviews I've got at once so keep em coming. I did have this ready to post Saturday but I deleted it by accident and had to do it again :(

Nayou18-you sounded a little desperate there so here you go :)

jaybes17-welcome back guess that means I'm keeping up to your standards huh

Kim-haha had a re-read did you,are you sure? I didn't actually think of that one

snaz-thankyou for coming back and I'm glad you like it

mellbell86-first review please do come again and thankyou for the comments

Linda- you cheeky ***** :) and yes your methods certainly did the trick so thankyou

jsco81-as always thankyou,angelo very interesting

CJ4Eva-I do like reading your reviews your just a hopeless romantic arnt you ;)

movie249-thankyou for reviewing and you were right I am so going to see that film

LS11SXE-now now language L, I think you and movie249 must of miss understood hugo or something :)

Haley-thankyou and I'm glad you like it

Tutie-thankyou and I thought it was about time she stood up to her

AJ-thankyou for the reviews very much appreciated with your busy schedule :)

AuthorW-thankyou made you proud of them did I :)

carrieMcnugget-thankyou and can say the same to you-keep em coming :)

onzi197-thankyou very nice of you to say

kirky-thankyou for taking the time to review

* * *

"oh my god.........ruby!"

ruby walked out of the shadows looking nervous

"hey charlz" she said in her sweetest voice

charlie shook her head in disbelief "don't hey charlz me what the hell are you doing here?"

"I erm...I...I wanted to see you so here I am.......surprise!" she ended with a nervous smile

"ruby you can't be here"

"oh please charlie.... I miss you and I hate it there without you" she pleaded

charlie studied at her for a second not liking what she was about to say "you have to go home ruby"

"please charlie..........come on admit it you know you miss me"

charlie walked forward and pulled ruby into a hug "of course I miss you...... but you can't be here ruby its too dangerous "

ruby pulled back slightly "please let me stay charlie" she said pleaded softly

charlie pushed a piece of ruby's hair behind her ear "I'm sorry rubes but tomorrow I'm taking you home"

ruby stepped back looking disappointed

charlie sighed "ruby its too dangerous for you to be here and you know that, I can't be worrying about you while trying to close this case" charlie frowned "does dad know your here?" she asked even though she knew the answer

ruby laughed a little nervously "yes dad knows......well.......erm....kind of"

charlie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows "what does kind of mean ruby?"

"well,lets just say he'll know in the morning when he wakes up and finds my note"

"ruby!"

"okay before you go mad at me yes I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it.. blah blah blah but I just......I wanted to see you"

charlie sighed she could bring herself to give ruby a telling of with the way she was looking at her

"I'll call dad first thing in the morning....actually he'll probably call me"she said knowing her dad was likely to blame her

ruby smiled a little "so your not mad at me?" she asked hopefully

"no but dad will be"

"I don't care..... now lets go inside and chillax you look tired"

charlie went to put the key on the door "chillax?"

ruby shrugged "everyone's saying it"

"its stupid" she said while pushing the door open

ruby picked up her bag and walked passed charlie "so how _is_ the case going?"

"great" she closed the door behind them "just great!" she muttered

* * *

the next morning joey was sat at the beach enjoying the calming effect of the sea until she heard the last person she wanted to see calling her name

"joey we need to talk" kate ordered when she was close enough

joey laughed and kept her gaze at the sea "what could you possibly have to say that I want to hear?"

kate was feeling frustrated she needed to get joey back "I know you don't believe it joey but I do love you"

joey nodded slightly "you love me but your in love me kate so lets not pretend you are"

kate sighed and sat down next to her "is it about the other women because I'll stop that if you want to"

joey laughed and turned her head to look at her "I shouldn't have to ask you to not to screw around on me"

"ok then I'll stop that and then we can gives us another go"

joey shook her head "no we can't"

"why?"

why? She asked herself that question and a number of reasons popped in her head she didn't love kate anymore and kate didn't love her they were only together out of habit and then there's charlie, theirs just something special about her and although it wasn't the only reason I was now one of main ones and she hoped if she was patient enough that charlie would decided that she wanted to be with her.

Joey then decided to bring up one of the other reason "because your hiding things from me too"

kate shifted under joeys gaze "what are you talking about?" she asked quietly

joey kept eye contact "you and brett........the break in..........hugo"

* * *

charlie had finally dragged herself out of bed having spent a good half an hour trying to convince her dad she had no idea ruby was planning on sneaking away to come and stay with her. she stood in the kitchen doorway smiling as she watched ruby singing to herself while she made two coffees

"morning charlie" ruby said before turning round and handing a cup to charlie

"how did you know I was standing here?"

"I could feel you admiring me, I do have the voice of an angel after all " she said with a grin

charlie rolled her eyes "if you say so" she said as she sat down at the table

ruby sat opposite her "so...... what did he say?"

charlie took a drink then sighed running her hand through her hair "oh you know just how stupid it was for you to run off like that without a word to anyone,which he's right about" she paused giving ruby a disapproving look "and that Its best I take you home which again he's right about" she finished with a sad smile thinking how if the situation was different she love to have ruby here with her

ruby played with her cup and nodded softly "wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had was it"

charlie reached over for ruby's hand "no..... but you know I'd love to have you here if could right?"

ruby looked up and nodded with a small smile "so do I at least get to see the beach before I go?"

"I'll go get dressed"

* * *

"so are you guna be honest with me for once?" joey asked when kate didn't reply

"babe I have no idea what your talking about" kate raised her hand and tried to push a piece of joeys hair behind her ear but joey grabbed her hand and pushed it away

"don't call me babe" then she stood up

"joey will you just...." kate tried until joey cut her off

"whatever it is I'm guna find out kate"

joey started to walk away until kate grabbed her by the arm and spun her round

"don't go getting involved in things that don't concern you joey" kate said looking deadly serious

"what things exactly?" she asked trying to pull out of kates firm grip

"what did I just say" she said raising her voice

"what I do doesn't concern you anymore" joey shouted back

kate pulled joey a little closer "you have know idea what I'm doing for you so just do what I say joey"

"you never done anything for me because your a selfish bitch who....."

joey was cut off when kate slapped her across the cheek

* * *

charlie and ruby walked out of the diner and were headed towards the beach

"this place is beautiful charlie......and the view is awesome" she finished while checking out a blonde haired boy who was smiling at her

charlie followed her gaze "oh now thats just great" charlie grabbed her arm and pulled her along "come on you"

ruby laughed "relax charlie I was just looking"

"yeah well stop looking" charlie said not so sure how she felt about how quick her baby sister was growing up so quick

ruby pulled charlie to a holt so charlie followed her gaze to two women who looked to be having a heat discussion then just as she recognised them she saw kate slap joey round the face and before she even thought about it she was running in their direction with ruby chasing after here

joey placed her hand over her stinging cheek then looked kate dead in the eye before backhanding her with the same hand

kate was shocked that she hit joey but more shocked at the fact joey just hit her back

"you don't ever put your hands on me again" joey snapped at her

"joey!"

they both turned to see charlie running towards them and go straight to joey

"are you ok?" she asked softly as she gently turned joeys head to look at her red cheek

joey couldn't help but smile at charlies concern "I'm fine"

charlie turned round ready to blow up at kate when she realised ruby had followed her, she didn't want her anywhere near kate

kate stepped forward wiping the blood off her lip "joey I'm sorry"

before joey had chance to say anything charlie cut in "you will be if you do that again" she said locking eyes with kate

joey put her hand on charlies shoulder "come on" she said before walking away with charlie slowly following her

"oh charlie..... can I have a word with you for a second"

all three women turned back to kate

"believe me you want to speak to me charlie" she said with a small grin playing on her lips

"ruby go with joey to the diner and get some ice for her face" charlie order

ruby had no idea what was going on but from the look on charlies face she wasn't about to argue

joey was about to protest when charlie gave her a confident look saying she would be fine so her and ruby walked away

"so what do you want to talk about kate?"

kate walked towards charlie "this" she said as reached into her bag and pulled out a disk

charlie frowned "and what exactly is that?"

kate laughed bitterly "this is you having sex with bretts sister in his office"

charlies froze she didn't know what to say,there was no way kate was lying because how else could she know

kate grabbed her hand and shoved the disk into it "you meet me back here tonight unless you want everyone to see that" she said before walking away

charlie turned round quickly "what do you want from me?"

kate turned and smirked at her "you'll see" then she walked away

TBC

* * *

ok so those of you who thought kate well done,question do you want ruby in it or you not bothered?


	26. Chapter 26

Very sorry again guys just job hunting and what not.. but you wont have to wait this long again :)

Linda-what a cheek tut...tut...tut :) and thanks again

snaz-well keep coming back and I wont keep you hanging...deal?

Mellbell86- lol well thanks for that and comments noted

phoenix4725- joeys not guna be such a push over anymore

jsco81-I got an idea from something you said so thankyou even though you'll have no idea what it was lol

CJ4Eva-I knew it lol I like the faith you have though

kirky-you got in early,thankyou

Kim-would charlie do that??? :)

blu74-hmm will she be a help or a hindrance though. What would you like her to be?

Tutie-you realise you didn't help lol

Nayou18-thankyou very much,very nice of you to say

Jules-I couldn't resist :)

charliefan-oh you do make me laugh :)

jaybes17-2 in a row am I feeling special and let me know if they start sliding eh lol

oniz197- thanks for the comments and time will tell all

shyrie-like you don't and would I do that to you lol. I know I said I would do conflicted next but I'm working on it now I swear :)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

charlie walked through the diner doors and spotted ruby talking to Leah behind the counter so she walked towards the table joey was sat at looking anxious

"what did she want?" joey asked

charlie hesitated for a second "nothing" she lied, things were complicated enough without dragging joey into even more trouble

joey frowned "so what did she want?"

charlie pulled out the chair opposite her avoiding eye contact "you know... she was just being her usual ignorant self"

"your lying" joey said when she finally caught charlies eyes

charlie was about to protest when she saw ruby walking towards the table _"great timing rubes"_

ruby pulled out the chair in between them "so what was that about?" she asked looking at joey

charlie shot her a look telling her to mind her own business which didn't go missed by joey

"its ok charlie......she was mad because we broke up"

charlie turned to look at ruby to see if she had any reaction to finding out joey was gay

ruby frowned "so she hit you because you broke up with her?"

joey laughed a little "yeah...pretty much"

"what a bitch"

"ruby!" charlie scolded even though she agreed

"what..you obviously think so thats why you ran off to save the day"

joey smiled sweetly at charlie "yeah thanks for that by the way"

"it was nothing" she said smiling back reminding herself ruby was sitting there so she didn't get lost in joey eyes

joey turned her attention to ruby "charlie never mentioned you were coming,how long are you here for?"

ruby giggled "I kind of just showed up"

"which was incredibly stupid" charlie said with a disproving look

ruby rolled her eyes "chill charlz we've been over this remember"

charlie just shook her head

"to answer your other question joey,charlies taking me home tonight" she said with a sad smile

charlie "rubes I..."

ruby cut her off and gave her hand a squeeze "its ok charlie..I know"

charlie smiled "no I was guna say that it'll be tomorrow"

ruby grinned "really"

"yeah but tomorrow I'm taking you home"

ruby nodded "well at least I get to spend another day with you"

joey smiled at them thinking how sweet they are

ruby let go of charlies hand and picked up the menu "so whats the most expensive thing on the menu"

"oh see goes from sweet to getting what you can out of me"

ruby grinned "yep"

"well how about I treat you both to breakfast" joey offered

charlie smiled "if you say so boss"

later that day back at home after enjoying a nice morning with joey then going exploring with ruby, charlie began pacing wondering what was in store for her she didn't notice ruby standing in the doorway watching her

"whats wrong?" she asked

charlie kept pacing "nothing"

"very convincing" she said as she walked towards the couch

charlie turned to her "I have to go out"

"hey charlz do you think its a good idea that you and joey are friends, even though you don't think she's involved in whatever it is that going on here?"

"she's not involved" she said instantly

"okay but you don't know that for sure do you?"

charlie shook her head slowly "no but..."

"so do you think its a good idea that your letting yourself like her?"

charlie froze "what?"

ruby grabbed the remote and switched on the tv "you and joey...you seem pretty close I was wondering is that really a good idea considering your here to arrest her,her brother and Cruella de Vil"

charlie laughed "cruella de vil?"

"yeah you know that witch that wanted to hurt those sweet little puppies" she said still watching the tv

"and your point is?" she asked

"well joeys seems really sweet and...oh forget it"

charlie smiled at the fact ruby liked joey but then realised she had to go meet kate "right I'm going so lock the door behind me and stay here ruby"

"ok" she said with her eyes still on the tv

charlie hesitated for a second not feeling right about leaving ruby alone but she didn't really have a choice if kate showed people what was on the disk her entire operation would be over

ruby looked at her "are you going then?"

charlie nodded and walked towards the door "you don't open this door for anyone you hear me?"

"yes charlie" she said dramatically as she hauled herself off the couch to lock the door

charlie stopped at the door and turned to ruby "you know I love you right?"

ruby frowned "yeah I love you too charlz...is everything okay?"

charlie nodded and smiled as she pulled open the door and went to meet kate

charlie walked across the sand towards kate who was looking out at the sea

"hmm nice night isn't it" she said when charlie stood beside her

"what you do want kate" she snapped

kate turned to her "your not the one with the control here charlie so I'd watch how you speak to me...unless you want everyone to see whats on that disk"

charlie sighed but didn't say anything which made kate grin "so how far are you willing to go to let this little secret stay between us?"

charlies turned her head with a disgusted look on her face

"don't flatter yourself hun.......although now your into girls" she finished running her eyes over charlie

charlie gritted her teeth again "not in this lifetime.....or any other for that matter"

kate smiled "you really don't like me do you charlie" she stated

charlie turned her head back to the sea "understatement of the century"

kate laughed "so back to my original question how far are willing to go to keep this quiet?"

charlie shook her head and sighed, she couldn't believe she was about to be manipulated over something that wouldn't really matter in ordinary circumstances "whatever it takes" she said quietly

"not ready to come out of the closet are" she said looking smug

charlie bit her tongue to stop herself from hitting kate "no she said weekly

kate grinned "embarrassed by joey are you?"

then the thought hit her _"if joey finds out thats what she's guna think....what a mess" _

charlie kept her gaze out at sea clenching her fists getting angrier by the minute "I'll do whatever you want but you don't tell joey about any of this...deal"

kate folded her arms "hmmm....ok"

"_what have I got myself into" _

kate turned and began to walk away "come on"

charlie caught up to her "were are we going?"

"you'll see"

they continued to walk in silence for a while then charlie frowned when she found herself being lead down a dirt track wondering where she was being taken "were are we going?"

kate stayed silent until they were met with the sight of a farm house "welcome to the old cambell residence"

as the walk towards the front door charlie took a mental image of her surroundings in case she had to make a hasty escape

kate walked through the door and charlie paused for second,her heart was beating so fast she had no idea what she was about to walk into so she took a deep breath and walked through the door

"are you here you slacker" kate shouted

charlie looked around the room the furniture looked old and dusty,it had a tv in the corner and books on the shelves but the place didn't really look lived in

kate sat down on one of the old wooden chairs and motioned for charlie to sit in the one opposite her so she did

"its time you learned afew things charlie, I'm not who you think I am"

"_why do I have a bad feeling about this"_ charlie thought

"I'm involved in things...bad things that the people of this town have no idea is going on even though its right under their noses. My main field is drug trafficking and right now there's a shipment of cocaine in the basement of this very house" she said like it was an everyday thing

"_whoa she stole the shipment...what the hell"_

"me and brett are business partners but we are also partners when it comes to the illegal stuff....well so he thinks,see the drugs that are here were our last shipment but I made sure it never arrived to the original drop off point were brett was waiting for it"

"you screwed him over so you could go into business by yourself" charlie interrupted with

kate leant back in the chair "oh I'm not by myself I have a partner"

"hugo"

"no not hugo......but I do have plans for that dear brother of mine"

charlie frowned "well if he isn't your partner then were does he fit in all of this?"

"he's getting a shipment brought in next week to replace the one thats missing and what he doesn't know is he's about to help me obtain another boat load so me and my partner can step up on our own " she finished looking smug

charlie shook her head "so were does joey fit into all of this?"

the grin fell into a small smile "joeys the glue that holds this whole thing together only she doesn't know it....see with me and joey being together brett would have no reason to think I would do something like this because I wouldn't risk losing her,then when my partner broke into the house and stole the only copies of our entire operation he was more concerned for her safety"

charlies expression darkened "so you've just be using her all this time?"

"something like that and now hugo thinks he's here to help and sort all this out so he want me back with her.............. so you are going to tell her that you and her are over"

charlie felt saddened as she pictured joeys face "so thats what you want from me?" she asked quietly

kate chuckled "thats just the beginning charlie,you guna help me and my partner get what we want"

charlies head was spinning how was she guna get out of this

"ah speak of the devil we were just talking about you"

charlie turned to the door to see who kates partner was and was shocked at who she say

"laura"

laura smiled as she walked over to kate and sat on her lap giving her a kiss on the lips

"oh my god" was all charlie could say laura seemed so nice when they were at work together

kate laughed at the look on her face "surprised?"

"so have you told her what she has to do?" laura asked kate

"one of the things..... I was just about to tell her the rest............"

TBC

cj next guys i promise


	27. Chapter 27

I know I suck at updating lately sorry :) I deleted this while going to post it lastnight so I had to re-write it and its not exactly the same but I wanted to give you something so I hope its ok and since I cut it down I'll be working on the next one tomorrow

Snaz-thankyou and I'm afraid you will have to wait a little bit longer to find out

L- welcome back and yes she really is. I haven't forgotten you and I'll try harder ok :)

common-posh- dude...thankyou and of course I know that lol ;)

CJ4Eva-oh no are you losing your faith in me that you wont get what you want?

Kirky-thankyou and I hope you do enjoy it too

jsco81-thankyou ...you always review without fail

Charliefan-well you do so thanks and I was thinking more along the lines of charlie getting shot in a big action packed scene and maybe dyeing , does that sound like a plan? Lol :)

oniz197-thankyou very much and you'll have to wait see

shopgirl-thankyou for the review and your request for kate & laura to die a painful death has been noted :)

shyrie-conflicted is nearly finished :)

xxxxxxxxxx

charlie pulled up outside her house after reluctantly taking ruby back to her dads feeling drained after all the events of last night. She could have called Chris and had kate and laura arrested considering they do have a shipment of cocaine sitting in there basement but theirs another boatload to come and if they take them down while receiving that shipment they will be able to lock up all of them. She had no choice but to do what they wanted but how was she guna do that to joey? She climbed out of the car and noticed a figure sat on her doorstep

"_someone up there really does hate me"_ she thought as she walked towards joey who was standing up smiling her very sweet smile

"hi" joey greeted happily until she noticed the look on charlies face "whats wrong?" she asked

charlie stopped afew feet away from joey _"god how am I guna do this.........cant do it out here however I do it"_

joey stepped forward "charlie what is it?" she asked gently

charlie sighed avoiding joeys eyes feeling incredibly guilty about what was to come "I erm...just took ruby home"

joey smiled thinking how sweet "maybe she could back again" she said as she stepped forward and reached out to rub charlies arm

charlie noticed what joey was about to do so she quickly starting walking towards the door pretending she hadn't "do you want to come in for a coffee?" she asked while opening the door

"sounds great" joey said following charlie in the house and shutting the door behind her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

inside the house joey was sat on the couch waiting for charlie who was taking way too long to make the coffee so she decided to go and see what she was doing

charlie was in the kitchen with her hands either side of the sink hanging her head trying to think of what she was guna say to joey when she felt joey wrap her around her from behind and rest her head on her shoulder

"are you ok?" joey asked softly with a smile as she felt charlie relax into her embrace

"we need to talk" she said enjoying the contact for the last time

"yeah thats what I came round for I was hoping we could talk about us"

charlie closed her eyes and sighed _"now or never" _she then turned around but joey didn't loosen her grip so she found herself staring into joeys eyes and all words were forgotten for a second

"joey we...."

joey cut her off with a soft sensual kiss then she rested her forehead against charlies "sorry it just feels like I haven't kissed you in so long...couldn't resist" she said sweetly making charlie want to melt

charlie closed her eyes as her stomach started doing back flips _"you have to do it charlie" _she opened them and moved out of joeys embrace leaving her looking confused as she watched charlie walk to the table and sit down looking troubled

"ok whats really going on charlie and please don't lie to me this time?" she asked as she walked to the table and sat in the seat next to her sideways so she was looking at charlie

charlie went silent and began to fiddled with her hands nervously on the top of the table until joey placed her hand on top "stop that...just talk to me?" she asked gently getting the feeling she wasn't guna like what charlie had to say

"I can't do this" she said weekly while staring at their joined hands

"do what exactly?" she asked even though she had a feeling she knew the answer

charlie took a deep breathe "me and you....I cant do it joey" then she closed her eyes momentary as she felt joey remove her hand _"you have to do this charlie remember!"_

"why?" she asked simply

charlie began to play with her fingers again "because....I......I cant okay"

"is that all your guna say?.......and would you stop with the hands" she exclaimed

charlie did as she was asked and looked at her "what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me why your lying to me charlie!" she pleaded causing charlie to look back at her hands

"I'm not lying....I...I don't want to be with you" _"god I don't mean that...I really do"_

joey narrowed her eyes "you could at least look at me when you say that" _"why is she __really doing this?"_

charlie slowly turned her head to look at joey "I don't want to be with you joey" she said as convincingly as possible

joey studied her for a second "your lying"

charlie stood up quickly and walked over to the wall joey was facing and lent against it

"I'm not lying joey I just cant do this"

"why because your afraid of what people will say?" she shot back quickly

charlie groaned in frustration "can you just stop!"

"no charlie I deserve to know why" she said raising her voice a little

"I just don't want to be with you why can't you accept that" she said just as loud

"because I know that you do charlie which means your hiding something from me!" she said with her voice getting louder

"I don't want you and I don't have feelings for you so why don't you just get the message and leave!" charlie shouted regretting it instantly

joeys gaze fell to the floor as she nodded her head slightly before standing up and walking out of the kitchen

charlie watched joey walk out of the room unable to move from the wall she was leaning against,she wanted to stop her but she knew she couldn't "I'm so sorry" she muttered as tears formed in her eyes "I'm so sorry" she said unable to stop the tears as she bowed her head until she saw movement by the door,looking up she was met by joey walking towards her.

Joey walked right up to charlie pulling her into a passionate kiss as she pressed their bodies together and let her hands wonder causing charlie to moan into her mouth which drove her senses wild. Due to lack of air joey pulled her head back slightly but didn't move her body that had charlie firmly pressed up against the wall as she looked into charlies eyes but before she could speak a desire filled charlie had closed the gap between them pulling her into a heated kiss before she started to guide joey backwards on to the table in the middle of the room.

placing herself between joeys legs she started kissing her neck before removing her shirt then she ran her fingertips down the contours of joeys body tracing her curves which sent chills throughout joeys body so she tried to remove charlies shirt but she found herself being stopped

"its my turn now" charlie said before kissing her again and guiding her to lay on her back

she started slowly kissing down joeys body until she reached top of her pants before quickly getting rid of them so she could set to work at bringing joey as much pleasure as possible

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

joey quickly climbed out of charlies bed after they had somehow fallen asleep and were woken by the sound of joeys mobile going off

charlie was laid on her front facing away from joey _"god what am I supposed to do now...how can I dump her now....I have to"_

joey had put her cloths back on after finding them located in the kitchen still and walked back into the bedroom to find charlie sat up resting against the headboard with the sheet wrapped around her

"hi...I have to go take care of something with kate but I could come back right after" she said smiling while putting her shoes on

"joey we need to talk ........wait kate?" she asked not having picked up on what joey had said because she was too busy thinking how to say what she needed to say

joey frowned "what do we need to talk about charlie.. I mean I thought after what just happened"

charlie asked what kate wanted again but joey didn't listen

"does this not change anything charlie.......are you still saying you wont be with me?"

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Ok iv had a bad case of writers block so I hope this ok and your still interested in the story

Snaz-got in there first again thankyou and thanks for the message nice to know you want more :)

funkyshaz-haha you would have liked the other one better

jsco81- she really does but whats she guna do though

vin-miester- I think I get enough of those from you but feel free any time and look I got done already ;) this ones for you for putting up with the misery that has been me lately :)

shopgirl-thankyou I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to

blu74- hmm I'm getting the feeling you don't like kate considering every time you review you always shake your fist at her...or me lol :)

CJ4Eva-aww would I do that to you especially after that? :) don't lose faith ok

kirky-thankyou and I'm not guna leave you hanging anymore

charliefan-haha I didn't think you would like that but I'll see what I can do...maybe I wont kill her off just for you ;)

onzi197-are you getting a little mad at her there :)

L- thankyou and are things ever really that simple?

Rachjade-thanks for the messages :)

AuthorW-thanks for the catch up reviews

tclick-first review from you so thankyou and lets see shall we

xxxxxxxxx

kate was sat on a bench overlooking the beach watching the day turn into night feeling rather confident that her plan was all coming together,except the part that involves joey but now charlie had her orders that should come together too...right?

Right on cue a not so impressed looking joey interrupted her thoughts by standing in front of her folding her arms across her chest

"_good girl charlie" _kate thought before smiling sweetly at joey "hi honey"

joey clenched her jaw "don't call me that" she said trying to keep her emotions under control

kate smirked "yes boss!...are you guna sit?" she asked patting the space beside her

kate sighed when joey shook her head_ "not guna make this easy is she"_

"look joey I know things haven't been great between us for awhile now but I really want us give it another go"

kate sighed again when she was met with silence and an unreadable look from joey

"say something" she pushed gently

"why?" she said simply

kate shook her head "why what?"

"why do you want us to give it another go?"

"because I need you" she answered instantly it is the truth after all

"but I was never enough for you before kate" she stated

"thats because I'm an idiot but it wont be that way now,if you give me another chance I'll prove it to you...I need you Jo" kate didn't have to try being too convincing as it was the truth but she did throw in her best puppy dog look

joeys expression softened as she studied kates face "do you love me?" she asked softly

kate felt a wave of guilt run through her because the truth is she doesn't know exactly how she feels about joey anymore or when it changed. In the beginning everything between them was real but somehow overtime she seemed to have lost sight of what was real and important but then she came up with an honest answer

"of course I do Jo"

it was kindof the truth she cared about her

joeys gaze fell to the fall as she slowly walked over to sit beside kate

"what are you thinking?" she asked as she watched joey stare out to sea deep in thought

joey kept her gaze on the ocean "just wondering how we got here"

kate sighed and followed joeys gaze out to sea "because of me" she said quietly

joey turned her head to look at her when she heard guilt in kates voice "what do you mean?"

"well if I had made some different choices then we wouldn't be in the predicament we are now"

"what would you have done differently?"

kate turned her body towards joeys and met her gaze then there it was again that wave of guilt and wonder _"what if I hadn't got us into this mess,what if I had the courage to say no to easy money,what if I had treated her right instead of trying to keep her as far a distance as possible because I knew this day would come when I would hurt her"_

kate smiled slightly as she pushed a piece of joeys hair behind her ear "I would of treated you right"

joey searched her eyes for the truth and in them she saw something she hadn't seen in a long time...the kate she used to know when they first met. she hadn't always been a bitch in fact in the beginning she was the opposite,she was sweet,kind,caring and they had fun but when joey returned from her travels kate was different,they were different,their feeling towards eachother were different by the time she realised it she just didn't have the energy to fight it and they just kept things how they were because it was easier

"say something Jo" kate said trying to break joey out of her thoughts as she gently caressed her cheek

joey snapped back to attention and turned her head back towards the ocean receiving another sigh from kate

"is there anyone else?" joey asked

"no"

joey nodded slightly

"what about you?" kate asked hesitantly even though she knew the answer, it also made her a little jealous the thought of her joey being with someone else especially after she had seen it on the video too

joey took a deep breathe "no" she said looking slightly wounded which did go missed by kate making her confidence grow

"so what do you say Jo will you give us another chance?"

xxxxxxxxx

back at the club charlie was concentrating on re-stocking the bar until aden walked over offering her a distraction from the thoughts running through her head about what happened with joey earlier

she smiled as aden greeted her with his cute boyish smile which disappeared when he noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes

"whats up?" he asked

charlie hesitated for a second then plastered on a fake smile "oh its nothing"

aden took a seat on the other side of the bar "come on tell uncle aden"

charlie chuckled at him a little "well joey and I...

she was paused when she noticed laura walking towards them with a stupid grin on her face

"you and joey what?" he asked then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders

"hey guys" she greeted cheerfully

"hi beautiful" aden said then kissed her on the cheek

they had been out on afew dates since she started working at the club but so far they were taking things slowly but he didn't mind as he really liked her

she looked charlie dead in the eye and smirked "hi charlie"

charlie gritted her teeth fighting the urge to jump over the bar and knock the stupid grin she was sporting off her face "hi" she muttered the turned around and continued with the stock replenishing then a thought hit her _"were does aden fit into all this?" _she believed he wasn't involved but were did he fit in to kate and lauras plan

aden frowned at the obvious tension "am I missing something?"

"no of course not...right charlie?" she said sweetly

charlie turned back to face them and her eyes caught sight of kate walking through the front door followed by a slightly glum looking joey "right" she muttered as she tried to make eye contact with joey but joey kept her eyes firmly locked on the floor as followed kate over to the them

joey took the seat next to aden and kate sat beside her

"charlie get us a bottle of champagne will you and five glasses" she said looking like the cat that had got the cream

"what are we celebrating?" laura asked

aden eyed joey who was studying the bar avoiding making eye contact with anyone _"ok what is going on around here"_

charlie unhappily did as she was asked since joey wouldn't even look at her

"well" she paused as she took the bottle out of charlies hand "joey and I are giving it another go"

"what!" aden and charlie exclaimed at the same time both with an equally shocked look on their face

joey closed her eyes momentarily dreading the inquisition that was about to come from aden

kate was too busy pouring the glasses to notice the "I'll kill the bitch" look that aden was aiming at her while making a mental note to find out what the hell was going on with everyone around here

"there's no need for all this kate" joey mumbled quietly

"yes there is because everything is going to work out for us" kate said making subtle eye contact with laura who smiled knowingly as kate handed everyone a drink but she frowned when adens didn't accept his

"you not guna join in our little celebration aden" she said smiling at the unamused look he was giving her

he looked at joey "no I'm not but I would like to know what the hell is going on around here"

joey finally looked at him and was about to speak when kate cut her off

"whats going on aden is your best friend is happy and she would like you to be happy for her too"

aden looked joey dead in the eye "whats going on Jo?" he asked quietly

joey looked away after a second "what she said"

aden shook his head in disbelief and just took the glass kate was offering him again

"so if you'll raise your glasses...to new beginnings"

"to new beginnings" everyone said as they clinked their glasses but all in rather different tones

xxxxxxxxx

kate and laura had excused themselves to go discuss a private matter leaving an equally confused charlie and aden alone with joey

"so what the hell is going joey?" charlie asked getting straight to the point

joeys sighed feeling two sets of eyes burning into her "look... this is what I want"

aden looked at charlie who was now staring at a bottle she was fiddling with while standing behind the bar "what about charlie?" he asked

joeys head shot up and darted from aden to charlie who looked away "you told him?"

charlie was about to say something but aden got there first

"yeah she did tell me and since she's been here you v been a whole lot happier then the other day you finally kick kate to the curb now suddenly your getting back together...I don't get it Jo" he said shaking his head feeling utterly confused

joey rubbed her forehead in frustration "there's nothing to get aden,charlie and I were a mistake now me and kate are guna try work things out" she said sounding just as frustrated as she looked

"hold on" he looked at charlie "did you tell her that you think what happened between you two was a mistake because thats not the impression you gave me charlie?" he questioned remembering the conversation they had after charlie confessed to what had happened between her and joey

charlie remained quite for a second "its complicated aden"

"really because it seems to me like your scared of being with her now she's running back to that bitch"

joey slammed her hands down on the bar "she doesn't want to be with me aden and frankly I cant say I care that much" then she stood up to leave but aden grabbed her arm

"Jo please tell me whats going on" he pleaded knowing joey shouldn't be with kate whether this has anything to do with charlie or not

she hung her head "I've already told you so just let it go...please ade"

"and charlie?" he questioned

"we had abit of fun while charlie had a little experiment...end of" she then shrugged out of his hold and walked away

aden turned to charlie "do you wona explain what the hell is going around here"

charlie sighed and began to walk away "just leave it aden"

xxxxxxxxx

kate and laura were kissing in the office excited over the fact their plan was coming together …..or was it just one of them?

Kate removed herself from in between laura and the desk then she walked round to sit in the chair

"whats wrong?" laura asked trying to read the expression on her girlfriends face

kate sat down with a sigh "do you think were taking this too far?"

laura folded her arm across her chest and studied her for a second "don't tell me your developing conscience after all the things you've done"

kate frowned "what? No its not that and yeah I've done some bad things but joey she..."

laura cut her off mid sentence "joey...this about joey" she stated sounding a little irritated and slightly jealous

sighed again "joeys a good person laura who happened to have the bad luck of meeting me and having brett for a brother"

laura laughed bitterly "don't tell me some old feeling are re-surfacing kate"

kate ran her hand through her hair beginning to feel irritated herself " no of course not its just I..I just feel for her thats all,she doesn't deserve what were guna do to her" she said the last part quietly

laura quickly walked around the desk,spun the chair round and made herself comfortable on kates lap "don't do this now kate seriously were this close to getting everything we want...everythings coming together don't let pity get in the way of us getting everything we ever talked about"

kate pushed a piece of lauras hair behind her ear and smiled "your right... I'm sorry I'm just getting a little carried away I guess"

laura leaned in and kissed her "your not getting cold feet" she asked when she pulled away

kate shook her head and pulled her in for another kiss

xxxxxxxxx

charlie was walking out of the cellar when she bumped into someone

"joey"

they stood staring at eachother for a second

"so do you think they bought it?" charlie asked

"yeah I just hope the rest of the plan goes so smoothly"

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

I know its been a long time but thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter I didn't do any comment on this one to get it out quicker and thanks to those of you who sent me messages and extra reviews I really appreciate them :)

deals a deal Marie so here you go sorry its late though...im very sorry :)

this chapter starts were the last one finished after kate and joey got back together and told everyone

xxxxxxxxx

I thought I would quickly refresh your memory which may help you remember this story so you don't have to go back and read it:

so Charlie was sent to the bay on an undercover mission to arrest joey's brother Brett and her girlfriend Kate (who shot her father back when he was a police officer,he then quiet after the incident) so she got herself a job at the club that Brett owns and joey is the manager for. Charlie has had some difficulty's already as Brett caught her in his house he then figured out she was a police officer but luckily after a little struggle Brett fell down the stair and hit his head because he doesn't remember finding her there so her cover wasn't blown. Charlie also found out that laura(the girls she works with and who is dating Aden) is kates girlfriend and partner in crime,they stole the first shipment of drugs from under Brett's nose and are now planning on stealing the next one all with charlies help. Somewhere along the way she ended up developing feelings for joey which are very much reciprocated and she's now trying to push joey away so she doesn't get hurt but joey isn't giving up so easy.

xxxxxxxxx

Charlie was walking out of the cellar when she bumped into someone

"joey"

they stood staring at each other for a second

"so do you think they bought it?" Charlie asked

"yeah I just hope the rest of the plan goes so smoothly"

Charlie stepped closer to her and rubbed joey's arm softly in reassurance "just remember what we talked about OK?"

_flashback to their earlier conversation_

joey quickly climbed out of Charlie bed after they had stumbled into the bedroom and somehow fallen asleep, they were woken by the sound of joey's mobile going off

Charlie was laid on her front facing away from joey _"god what am I supposed to do now...how can I dump her now...I have to"_

joey had put her cloths back on after finding them located in the kitchen still and walked back into the bedroom to find Charlie sat up resting against the headboard with the sheet wrapped around her

"hi...I have to go take care of something with Kate but I could come back right after" she said smiling while putting her shoes on

"joey we need to talk ...wait Kate?" she asked not having picked up on what joey had said because she was too busy thinking how to say what she needed to say

joey frowned "what do we need to talk about Charlie. I mean I thought after what just happened"

she asked what Kate wanted again but joey didn't listen

"does this not change anything Charlie..are you still saying you wont be with me?"

"yes" Charlie mumbled weakly as her gaze fell to the bed

joey studied her for a second "at least look at me and say that Charlie " she demanded

she squeezed her eyes closed and took a deep breathe before looking joey in the eye "it doesn't change anything"

joey shook her head in disbelief "why are you doing this?"

"joey please just..."

"please what? Walk away? Not ask for an explanation? don't I deserve that Charlie after you had sex with me and now your just throwing me away like a toy?"

Charlie bowed her head in shame she couldn't stand to hear the bitterness in her voice and the hurt look on her face

"what... had your little experiment and now your done with me?"

Charlie head shot up "no its not like that"

"so what is it like?" joey practically screamed in frustration

"your not an experiment" she shouted back

"really... so you didn't just have sex with me all the while planning on dumping me after you had one last moment of madness!" but she was met with silence " why do people always hurt me" she mumbled to herself feeling feeling like everything was falling apart just after she thought things were finally working out for her

"no joey I didn't..."

she stopped when she noticed tears rolling down joey's face and the sight broke her heart,that was it,that was the moment,the moment she realised how much joey actually meant to her and she knew she couldn't hurt joey because of something that she had been dragged into by the people around her _"including me"_

she jumped off the bed wrapping the sheet around her as she did " because were idiots"

joey laughed as she roughly wiped away her tears "what you guna say... its not you its me? Well don't bother because I don't want to hear it, im so tired of people trying to give me excuses for the reasons why they screw me over when its pretty simple really...its me "

"no" Charlie cupped joey's face with both her hands an gently caressed her cheeks wiping away the stray tears "it's not you" she said softly

removing Charlie hands from her face joey then turned away "it has to be! why else does everything go wrong"

"it is not you" she stated sternly as she turned joey round to look at her

joey looked into her eyes as if searching for the truth "so why are you hurting me?"

Charlie heart melted at the sweet,vulnerable tone of her voice "I'm trying to protect you" she said instantly while getting lost in joey's eyes

"what?" she asked narrowing her eyes in confusion

Charlie bowed her head avoiding joey's questioning gaze _" well you have to tell her now"_ "I'm doing this to protect you...us"

"from what?" she asked getting more confused by the minute as she gently lifted Charlie head to meet her eyes

Charlie sighed and walked to the bed sitting herself on the edge and began to fiddle with her hands nervously so joey followed,sitting herself beside her she waited in silence for Charlie to enlighten her as to what was going on.

"Kate has the camera footage of us in Brett's office" she blurted out hoping the theory of pulling the band aid off quickly really worked

"so this whole thing is about you being ashamed of me" she stood after as the realisation washed over her...she had been used. She turned and starred at the face of someone she thought she knew,someone she thought cared about her and it broke her heart realising none of it was true

Charlie sighed because she knew that's how joey would take it but she could hardly tell her the truth...can I ? _"get that thought out of your head if you want to save Brett from what Kate and laura have planned for him then she can't know can she...or can she? I mean if she knows then she can keep herself safe and she can help me save Brett...no you cant do that she would never forgive you" _Charlie battled internally with her conflicting emotions on how to help joey's brother that she didn't realise joey was talking to her

"you cant even deny it can you!" she stated angrily then she stormed towards the door

Charlie snapped out of her thoughts and leapt of the bed grabbing hold of joey's arm before she managed to leave the room, joey pulled out of her grasp but decided to hear what she had to say

"its not about me being ashamed of you joey" she said softly looking joey dead in the eye hoping she could see she was telling the truth

"so please tell me why your pushing me away" she pleaded

"_she's guna hate me but I have to do this" _

sitting joey down on the end of the bed Charlie stood in front of her, took a deep breath and told her everything about Brett and kates drug trafficking,Kate and laura seeing each other and what they had planned for Brett and Hugo after they hijack this next shipment and about her being here to arrest them all

joey couldn't believe what she was hearing,she thought it was some twisted joke or more hoped it was but of course she knew it wasn't so she sat and let Charlie say everything she had to say without interrupting her once

Charlie finished explaining everything to her and the fact joey hadn't said anything throughout worried her but now, as she stood looking at the beautiful face that wouldn't meet hers the silence killed her so she begged joey to say something

"so you've been using me to information for your case" joey said sounding and feeling crushed

"no I was using Brett to get information" she said instantly regretting it see the look of disgust on joey's face "wait...I didn't mean it like that"

joey scoffed at her "so you weren't going to start a relationship with him in order to make sure you got all the evidence you needed"

"joey...its...I...its complicated" she mumbled struggling for something to say

"were you going to sleep with him?" she asked not wanting ho hear the answer but she felt like she needed to hear it, "would you have slept with him Charlie?" she pushed when she didn't receive an answer

"that was the plan" she said quietly feeling ashamed

"none of this is real" she mumbled in realisation

joey felt sick to her stomach and before she could stop the words out they came "so what you couldn't get him into bed so you decided to go after me instead." but she didn't let Charlie answer "well your very committed to your job to force yourself to sleep with me instead...must have been horrible for you" she struggled to get the last part out as she felt the tears that had been welling up final begin to run down her face. She stood up to leave but Charlie grabbed her by the arms determined not to let her leave until she had said everything she wanted to say

gently lifting joey's face so she could make eye contact "that was the plan until I met you joey" she said sincerely

"why should I believe you when all of this is just a lie?"

"I lied about why I came here joey but everything that's happened between us isn't,I know by telling you this may have ruined any chance of actually being with you but I telling you this because I don't want you to get hurt" she wiped the tears streaming down joey's face "if you don't believe that...then believe this" she leaned in and kissed joey softly on the lips praying that she would respond and to her delight she felt joey's tongue seek permission into her mouth as their tears mingled together. Their need for air broke them apart but they pressed their foreheads together and their hands on each others waists not wanting to loose contact with each other

"you weren't part of the plan but it just happened and im really glad it did...timing could have been better but I'll take what I can get" she rubbed her nose affectionately against joey's "please believe me Jo" she pleaded sweetly

as hard as she tried joey knew in her heart that what Charlie was saying was the truth and ok her being an undercover police officer here to arrest her,her brother and her ex girlfriend may not be ideal but there are some things you have no control over and her feeling for Charlie were one of them "so how do we help Brett?"

with that Charlie went on to explain the plan

xxxxxxxxx

_present day_

Aden was so lost in thought trying to figure out what was going on with everyone that he hadn't noticed everyone had left him and one other person to stock up before they opened for the night so he decided to go try and find joey,Charlie,laura and Kate He walked towards the cellar but stopped when he noticed Charlie touching joey's arm in a comforting way,not wanting to ruin the tender moment between them he turned around unnoticed and began to make his way to the office to find laura and Kate

As he walked along the corridor he mused over his thoughts _"what was happening with Charlie and joey back there?why is joey's back with Kate when she clearly wants Charlie? A couple of days ago she dumped the bitch and she actually looked happier than she has in a long time because of Charlie no doubt...women...they say one thing and mean another"_

he walked through the office door to find the two people he was looking for but he didn't expect to find his topless girlfriend straddling a topless Kate while kissing each other passionately. The girls froze into the kiss as they felt someone presence, slowly turning their heads they see a shocked looking Aden standing there staring at them so laura quickly jumped off Kate and they began to quickly put their tops on while both tried to figure out how they were going to get out of this one.

Aden couldn't believe his eyes,he was stunned to say the least but the shock soon turned to anger when he remembered Kate was back with joey now so he slammed the door shut behind him as he fully entered the room determined to get some answers.

Laura rushed forward "Aden im so sorry I..." but he cut her off

"I don't want to hear it" he said with gritted teeth,he then turned to Kate "you on the other hand own me an explanation as to what the hell you think your doing"

Kate sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she walked round the other side of the desk away from Aden _"great timing Aden things were just getting good...stop that you idiot he's about to blow this entire thing...shit! What am I guna do" _then as she sat herself in the chair a thought hit her

"so you want to tell me why your in here with someone else when you just got back with joey today?" he asked as he walked to the desk feeling his blood boiling at the fact it was laura she was with

"I don't have to explain myself to you Aden" Kate said knowing he wasn't going to let it go but she didn't really have anything to say

"actually I think you do considering your in here cheating on my best friend with my so called girlfriend" he paused waiting for a response "well,I'm waiting" he demanded when he was met with silence

laura looked at Kate puzzled as to why she was just sat saying nothing

"fine I'll just go see what joey's got to say instead" and with that he turned to walk away thinking very unpleasant thoughts about the women stood in front of him

"Kate!" laura snapped quietly as she watched Kate search for something in the desk draw

"Aden" Kate shouted as she rushed around the desk to catch him before he got to the door

Aden spun round coming face to face with Kate who stood in front of him struggling for something to say so he turned round to leave,he then felt a shouting pain in the back of his head then everything went black

Laura's jaw dropped in shock "what the hell are you doing?"

rushing back to put the gun back in the draw that she had just hit Aden with Kate then looked over at her "go get Hugo then go to work" she ordered

"and what exactly are you guna say to Hugo...he caught me and laura at it and was about to ruin our plan of cutting you and Brett out of the deal in a not so nice way" she asked in disbelief and confusion

feeling frustrated Kate yelled at laura to do as she was told but when laura didn't budge she turned to see a slightly hurt look on her face,she walked over to her and put her hand either side of Laura's face and gently told her she would take care of it if she went and got Hugo discreetly from the bar

laura walked out the door hesitantly all the while thinking how everything was about to go wrong leaving Kate thinking the same thing

xxxxxxxxx

Charlie had just finished trying to assure joey everything would work out if she just followed the plan they had discussed

"nothing will happen to Brett right?" joey asked,she knew what he was doing was wrong but he was still her brother and she didn't want anything to happen to him

"I'll do what I can ok" she wanted to be able to say yes but she knew she couldn't promise that "are you ok with pretending to be umm..." she paused hating the idea but she knew it had to be done "kates girlfriend for awhile?"

"no" she answered instantly "but I'll do what it takes to protect my brother" she looked Charlie in the eye for a second "and you"

"im sorry I lied to you Jo I just..." she trailed off feeling guilty

"well so has everyone else" she said with a slight smile hoping to lighten the mood but it didn't work leaving her feeling guilty at the slightly hurt look on charlies face "im sorry bad time to joke" she said as she pulled Charlie into her arms for a comforting hug " I wont lie im still getting my head around it its not everyday you find out everything you thought you knew is a lie" she pulled back but kept her body pressed against charlies and brought her hands up to cup her face "I'm just glad I met you and we'll figure everything else out later"

they kissed each other gently whilst both hoping it would work out for them

xxxxxxxxxxx

let me know if you want me to carry on?


End file.
